Avalor's Ending Nightmare
by Isiah02
Summary: After Shuriki's defeat by the hands of Princess Elena, a certain spirit demon makes her return thanks to the now undead sorceress herself. Can Elena and her friends stop this demon and put a stop to the never ending nightmare once and for all? Please read and review.
1. A Deadly Alliance

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?!**

**Isiah: And no, your eyes aren't messing with you. Welcome to Avalor's Ending Nightmare! Yes, the final installment of this over a year long series is finally out!**

**Tom: Can't wait to see what kinda craziness will occur in this story.**

**Isiah: Oh, there will be all kinds of craziness. Now with that being said, let's get into it.**

**Note: This story takes place after Song of the Sirenas.**

* * *

Shuriki's POV

Where did I go wrong? Everything was going so well. I was this close to destroying Princess Elena once and for all until someway, somehow, she comes out and delivers the final hit.

Now here I am. Trapped in Hell. As a demon version of myself. If only there were such thing as time travel spells. If only I could go back in time and rethink through everything and look at the mistakes I've made along with my fellow allies. But now I must realize that what's done is done.

I started walking down a dark path. Not making eye contact with the demons or tortured souls that were around me. As I was taking my walk, I started to realize that something about this path was striking my memory, although I couldn't quite put my finger on it. After walking a couple more miles, I saw sight of a dark palace and it hit me.

That palace was where Princess Elena and I confronted Darkness at months ago.

Without giving any second thoughts, I continued walking the path that led me to the palace. While I was walking, I saw dead bodies and lost souls just laying in the path. I just looked at them and continued going my way.

I eventually reached the palace and walked in through the entrance. As I approached the throne room, I was greeted by demonized animals and a shadow appeared on the throne as well, revealing itself to be a certain demon version of Princess Elena. She got up from her throne and spoke up.

"You seek attention from me Shuriki," Nightmare said with a smirk.

"Indeed I do Nightmare," I answered her. "But not the kind that you faced with Princess Elena."

"I see," Nightmare said after a quick moment of silence. "Then what do you want?"

I took a quick deep breath as I spoke. "I want to offer my services to help you get rid of the sinners of Avalor."

Nightmare just laughed at my response. "You see it now Shuriki. The sinful legacy that is built. Princess Elena brainwashes the sinners' hearts with second chances and hope."

"Princess Elena uses and cherishes hope in a sinful way Nightmare," I said.

"A sinful way she does," Nightmare agreed with the me. "But I also know this. I invited no undead sinners from the in-life. Especially none who would die by the hands of another sinner. How do I truly know you're not allied with Princess Elena?"

"That's an easy one," I reached into my pocket and handed Nightmare my broken Scepter of Night. "This is the final result of our final encounter in Coronado." Nightmare just looked at it and gave me a convinced look. "It looks like we have ourselves an alliance," she smirked.

"Indeed we do," I offered a handshake to the spirit demon. After we shook hands, Nightmare advised me to follow her down one of the halls of the palace. I took her advice and we headed to one of the doors in the hall. She opened the door and it led me to having a question in mind.

I took the time to ask, "What is it you wanted to show me?"

Nightmare just smirked and said, "The first step towards our revenge Shuriki." She then walked down a flight of stairs to a room that looked a lot like a magic lair. Nightmare then revealed a crate that soon opened by itself to reveal a red ring.

"Behold Shuriki," Nightmare held the ring in her hand. "The Red Ring of Night."

"Hmm. What use will we get from this item," I asked.

"This item is our way out of this world," Nightmare said. "I know a spell that can activate the ring and zap us back into Avalor."

I took a moment to think before speaking. "This seems too good to be true. Are you sure you know what to do with it?"

"I am certain of it," Nightmare said. "And once we're out of here, we can find other ways of making this ring more powerful."

"If you're sure that'll help us, then I will be happy to join you in using the ring," I agreed.

"Great," Nightmare smirk raising the ring in the air and beginning to cast a spell on the ring. It eventually began to brighten up and blast me and Nightmare and casted us out of the underworld.

**Into the Real World**

Normal POV

Shuriki and Nightmare soon found themselves in Coronado. When they arrived, Nightmare looked up to the sky to see that it was raining.

"This rain...it matches the destruction we're going to pull off," she said.

"I suppose it does," Shuriki agreed turning her attention to two familiar human figures from a distance. She then smirked at this and asked, "Shall we claim our first sinners?"

Nightmare looked over to where the undead sorceress was looking at as well and saw the two human figures lurking around as well. "Let's shall," she headed towards the direction Shuriki was looking at.

Shuriki just smirked as she knew who her first two victims were going to be,

Victor and Carla Delgado.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Guys we sincerely apologize for having y'all wait almost a month for an update from us. Hopefully the beginning of this story will make it worth it. We're gonna try to get Elena's Birthday Surprise outta the way as well before we get any further into this story.**

**Tom: And hopefully add another fun story or two in between?**

**Isiah: Maybe. No promises though.**

**Tom: Everyone don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. More stories and updates on the way. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	2. Carla's Deeper Sorrow

**Quick Random Moment**

***random conversation: Mateo and Gabe***

**Mateo: Gabe is it true?**

**Gabe: Is what true?**

**Mateo: Are your nuts truly numb?**

**Gabe: What? No!**

* * *

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Last chapter Shuriki allied herself with a resurrected Nightmare and used a red ring to escape Nightmare's spirit world and head back to Earth.**

**Tom: And now their first targets for death are Victor and Carla Delgado.**

**Isiah: Alright, now with the recap outta the way, let's continue with the story.**

* * *

**Out at Sea**

Victor and Carla Delgado were out at sea in a ship they've stolen from Coronado. Victor was sailing the ship while Carla was somewhere in the living quarters. After making sure nobody was coming after them, Victor set his ship on auto pilot and went over to where his daughter was.

"Hey," he said sitting next to her.

"Hi," Carla sighed depressed.

"How you holding up?"

"Not very well Papa," Carla answered her father. "Especially when we just took an L by Princess Elena and her friends."

Victor hugged his daughter as he spoke. "I know exactly how you feel. That damned Mateo turned Fiero into stone, and God knows what's happened to Shuriki."

"Yeah," Carla returned her father's hug. "I just hope nobody knows of our escape."

Victor chuckled and said, "I'm sure nobody knows of it." Carla felt confident in Victor's answer and kept her hold onto her father with him doing the same thing. They stayed like this for a few minutes until they heard footsteps from outside the ship. Victor was the first to step outside the living quarters and look around the ship.

After a rough minute of looking, Carla saw a figure standing in the front of the ship. She got closer to it and noticed something familiar about its appearance. It was a female figure with a green gown and Carla instantly knew who it was.

"Shuriki? Is that you," Carla asked cracking a small smile. The sorceress just turned around and gave Carla another few seconds looking at her before shining a bright light at her. Knocking Carla out cold. Shuriki then smirked and whispered something in Carla's ear.

"Hello, Carla. Do you want to play a game," she asked before letting out a small chuckle.

**Waking up in a Rain Forest**

Carla woke up hours later finding herself in the rain forest. She looked around at her surroundings and they didn't look well at all. Wind was passing in a dangerous way. Rain was pouring down along with severe thunderstorms. Ignoring all of this however, Carla slowly started walking through the rain forest.

As Carla was exploring her surroundings a little more, she call out for her father a few times, but each call resulted in no response. That is until she called out a fifth time and a struck of lightning made her jump backwards. Her heart nearly stopped from the scare she just had but she managed to pull herself back together and continue walking.

Many long minutes of walking past before Carla saw sight of Shuriki. She slowly walked up behind her and kindly called her name. Shuriki responded by turning around slowly and facing the lonely child. A blank expression on both of their faces. None of them making an attempt to say anything. They just looked at each other for a certain amount of time.

Carla was starting to become nervous at what was going to happen. Her body was shaking on the inside. Her mind kept telling her to run away but she didn't listen. She took a nice deep breath before seeing that Shuriki had softly placed a hand on hers. Getting a gentle grip on her hand.

After what seemed like an eternity, Carla had the guts to finally say something. "I'm...sorry...for failing you."

"It's a little too late for sorry, don't you think," Shuriki asked.

"Yeah," Carla sighed. "It is."

"Exactly," the sorceress let out a smile. "But no need to worry. There is a way to surpass all this misery."

"Really? There is," Carla asked letting out a smile as well.

"Indeed there is," Shuriki said turning her smile into a smirk of evil and quickly getting a more harsher grip on Carla's hand making the young girl let out a noise between a whimper and a yelp.

As Carla tried to get away, Shuriki kicked the young girl in the stomach and laid a hard fist to her jaw before letting her fall back. Knowing that she had her attention, Shuriki then continued. "We're going to play a fun game," she said now turning into her demonized form.

"N- No! I don't w- want to," Carla said backing away slowly, attending to her bruises that she had just received.

The demonized sorceress didn't take too kindly to this and slammed her foot onto Carla's left ankle. "Oh I think you will. Unless you wish to die here right now."

Carla took a moment before speaking. "What game did you want to play," she asked scared out of her mind.

Shuriki smirked as she answered. "Hmm. You've played Hide-n-Seek, right? Well the game we're going to play is very similar but with a much more higher risk."

"W- What high risk are you talking about?"

"Well...let's say that if the seeker finds you," Shuriki leaned over to Carla's ear and finished her sentence with a sick and twisted whisper. "The seeker gets to kill you."

Her response led Carla to be sick to her stomach with fear and worry. But without thinking clearly, she accepted Shuriki's game rules and slowly got up. Shuriki then turned her back towards Carla and said, "You have until the count of 10 to hide."

"Oh, okay," Carla quickly started running off trying to find a good place to hide. She soon found an abandoned wooden house and quickly ran inside it. Locking the doors and hiding inside one of the bedrooms.

Outside the house, Shuriki was just finishing her count when Nightmare appeared in front of her. "Allow me to draw Carla out to you so you can finish her."

"Don't keep me waiting for too long," Shuriki smirked at the spirit demon.

Nightmare smirked back at Shuriki and headed towards the wooden house that Carla was hiding in. When she was in front of the cabin, she casted a spell that changed her voice to sound like Victor Delgado. She then called out Carla's name and waited a moment before Carla decided to take the bait and come out.

Nightmare quickly disappeared before Carla ran outside calling for her father, but only to realize that nobody was in sight. When she noticed this, she made an attempt to go back in the house only for Shuriki to catch her behind.

"Eat your heart, bitch," Shuriki whispered in Carla's ear again before beginning to tear her body apart.

A loud scream of death was heard as Shuriki confirmed and finished her kill on Carla.

"Such an easy target," Shuriki chuckled evilly. "I hope your father gives me and Nightmare a more difficult challenge."

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Welp, Carla suffered more than just a defeat in this chapter.**

**Tom: Now the question is, will Victor be the next to suffer as well?**

**Isiah: Guys we hope this chapter was worth the long waiting period we gave you. I wanna try and give you guys more content from here on out. But be patient with us.**

**Tom: On that note, don't forget to give this story a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	3. Victor gets Ambushed

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. So far Nightmare and Shuriki have made their way back to the real world and has already killed Carla Delgado.**

**Tom: Now with her father Victor as their next target, will he be able to escape their wrath or will he fall to it?**

**Isiah: That question will be answered right now.**

* * *

Victor woke up finding himself at a fortress. He got up and saw that the fortress he was in was recently attacked. There were coaches and bases that looked like they just exploded. Dead soulless bodies surrounding the area as well. After a few moments, Victor finally asked himself, "Where am I?"

As he started walking around the fortress, Victor looked up to see that the skies were an evil dark color. He then heard screams of death from afar and gasped at it before going towards it.

Moments of walking past before Victor found himself inside one of the bases that haven't exploded yet. The door closed behind him by itself and he tried opening it but to no avail. There wasn't a lock on the door so he wasn't understanding how he couldn't get it open. After finally realizing that he wasn't going to get the door open, he turned around and saw a familiar face looking at him.

"Shuriki," he gasped in complete shock.

"Hello Victor," Shuriki greeted tall man. Victor kept his shocked look, seeing that she was now a demon version of herself.

"You're...a demonized sorceress now," Victor said. "A flawed copy of your former self."

"I have no flaws. I perfected myself as soon as I found myself in Nightmare's spirit world," Shuriki said.

"May I ask for what purpose," Victor asked getting curious now.

"To make sure Princess Elena suffers the same fate I did when she defeated me," Shuriki explained. "But then word got out in the underworld that Nightmare was resurrected and has managed to escape back to the real world. That's when I decided that I'd rather not dare have her out here stealing my spotlight to kill the Princess. So I'm out here looking for that spirit demon now."

"Did you find anything on her yet," Victor asked.

Shuriki went to the locked door and kicked it open, showing Victor the destroyed fortress. "Only useless rubble."

Victor stepped out to take another look at his destroyed surroundings. "This was all Nightmare's work, wasn't it," he asked before turning to Shuriki and watching as she fainted. He was caught off guard when the sorceress fainted and was immediately caught back on track when he saw Nightmare appear behind her.

"Correct you are, Delgado," the spirit demon said with a smirk of evil.

Victor prepared for a fight as he asked, "Nightmare! What are you doing here?!"

Nightmare chuckled as she answered him. "My, you sure sound surprised to see me."

"Yeah, well, a few long months after defeating one of your big henchmen can make anybody surprised," Victor said.

"I didn't take you for the sensitive type," Nightmare said raising her red ring at Victor.

Just before Nightmare was going to fire her ring energy at him, Victor kicked the ring out of her hand and countered her attack with a smack across the face with his tamborita. The spirit demon found herself on her knees, taking the attack she just received before Victor delivered another smack to the head with his drum wand.

Victor quickly then turned his attention to Shuriki who had just gotten up and managed to have the ring in her hand. She then blasted a blast of dark energy at him making him fly against the other side of the room. Landing on the wall and falling to the ground.

Shuriki took a moment to look at the injured Victor and smirked before going behind him. Silently letting out an evil chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Poor Victor," Shuriki said. "He was unlucky. Just like his daughter."

"WHAT?!"

Before she could say anything else, Shuriki snapped her former ally's neck, finishing him for good.

**Back in Nightmare's Spirit World**

When Shuriki was done helping Nightmare with the fall of the Delgados, they made their way back to her dark version of the spirit world. Nightmare was busy using the red ring on her recently dead victims and Shuriki caught sight of this.

"What are you doing my friend," the demonized sorceress asked.

"I'm corrupting Victor and Carla's souls with the red ring so they can become demon versions of themselves as well," Nightmare said giving Shuriki a whole new thought in her head.

"You know, I was quite curious if you were the one that demonized me when Princess Elena killed me." Shuriki said. "But I guess I know now."

Nightmare turned her attention to her ally for a moment and said, "This may confuse you, but I wasn't the one who demonized you."

"Oh. Then who or what was it?"

"That's another story for another time," Nightmare just finished using her ring. "Now we must prepare ourselves for our surprise entrance. When the Delgados are finally under my order, I want to be ready to invade Avalor and kill Princess Elena."

"I insure you I will find the correct location," Shuriki said sharing a laugh with Nightmare.

To be continued...

* * *

**Tom: Oh wow. Now both Delgados are killed.**

**Isiah: Sadly they are.**

**Tom: And as soon as they are under Nightmare's control, she's gonna find a way to kill Princess Elena as well.**

**Isiah: Well let's hope she'll be ready for it when they come. But with that being said, we hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3. Expect more from this soon. I also wanna get a random story out there as well along with finishing Elena's Birthday Surprise. I don't know what's gonna come first.**

**Tom: Guess we'll just have to see. Don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	4. Battle in Nueva Vista

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. This story's coming out good so far.**

**Tom: Yep. Nightmare and Shuriki killed the Delgados and now they're planning to invade Avalor.**

**Isiah: How will Elena and her crew react to such a plan? Let's find out.**

* * *

**Mateo's New Tamborita**

Mateo was in his workshop tinkering with spells and potions like he usually does. As he was finishing another one of his spells, he looked over at his secret closet and went over to open it. He pulled out something that he was saving for a rainy day.

Darkness's Tamborita.

Mateo took a long look at the tamborita and thought about how it was used. How Darkness tried so many times to kill him and Elena with it. How he managed to kill his spirit demon with it. He never would've thought he would still have his hands on it if he hadn't been knocked out back in the dark spirit world. After admiring its view for a moment, Mateo placed his hands over the drum of the tamborita and made the blades appear from the sides of the drum.

Mateo again took some time to admire how the tamborita looked with the blades attached to it. But when he removed the blades from the drum, he heard a knock on the workshop door and quickly went over to answer it.

"Gabe. Hey," Mateo greeted the royal guardsman.

"Hey Mateo. Elena needs you for an Grand Council meeting," Gabe said.

Mateo stepped out of his workshop and shut the door behind him. "What's the meeting about," he asked.

"Don't know," Gabe said as he started walking with his friend. "All I know is that it's an emergency."

**A Grand Council Meeting**

Elena and the rest of the Grand Council were waiting for Gabe and Mateo. They didn't have to wait long as they both walked in quickly.

"Glad you can join us for this emergency meeting Mateo," Esteban spoke up once the two boys walked in.

"Never a bad time," Mateo said. "So what's going on?"

"Alright, so I was reading the daily newspaper today and found this special article inside," Elena showed everyone a newspaper and pointed to the article she wanted them to see.

_Duke Cristobal gets released from Nueva Vista Palace prison._

Mateo was shocked to see this news and said, "They let him out?!"

"Correct, but here's where things get rather interesting," Esteban cut in. "One of the guards from the prison sent this footage of what happened when he was released."

Esteban gave the video to Mateo and Gabe and they began to look at it. It was Duke Cristobal when he was watching the prison doors open for him to leave. But as soon as he left, he stopped dead in his tracks and held his chest in pain. He was also struggling to breathe as he was now holding his body in pain. Soon his torso started to puff up and quickly exploded leading to a brutal death.

Esteban could tell how Mateo was looking at the video and spoke up. "Yeah. Brutal, right?"

"Yeah, and very strange," Mateo handed the video back to Esteban. "Who could've been responsible for killing Cristobal?"

"Well let's think about this for a moment," Elena said. "Shuriki was killed during our final encounter in Nueva Vista."

"And Fiero was also defeated there as well," Mateo said. "Which only leaves..."

"The Delgados," Gabe answered.

"Guess they didn't have enough of what we gave them, eh Gabe," Naomi said elbowing the royal guardsman. He smiled at this and said, "Guess they didn't."

"I wouldn't be so confident of beating them again guys," Elena said. "If they can pull off some shit like that to Cristobal, who knows what else they have up their sleeves."

"But you know it's them, right," Esteban asked.

Elena got up and said, "We don't know if it was them for sure, which is why I'm going to ask them directly." Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi agreed to Elena's action and decided to tag along with her.

"We'll keep our eyes out in the kingdom to see if there's anything strange going on," Francisco said.

"Thanks Abuelo," Elena said quickly making her way towards the palace exit.

Meanwhile from the bushes, Nightmare and Shuriki were watching as Elena and her friends were leaving the palace. As they were watching, Shuriki glared and said, "This pathetic bunch. This is what bested me back in Nueva Vista. Allow me to give them a taste of what hell awaits them."

Nightmare just looked at Shuriki and nodded silently. "Be sure to use our new henchmen and our new act of transportation as well," she smiled at Shuriki.

**Confrontation in Nueva Vista**

Elena and her friends were riding their jaquin friends in the skies.

"So what happens when we get to Nueva Vista," Mateo asked.

"We're gonna first head to their dungeon to see if we can get anymore information on Cristobal's death," Elena said.

"And to see if the Delgados were responsible for killing him," Mateo said.

"Right."

After a long while of flying, Elena and her friends soon arrived at the Nueva Vista palace. They walked inside the palace and saw guards dealing with another dead victim.

"What happened here," Elena asked as she saw the dead victim on the ground.

"I'm not sure. Some kinda body explosion death or something," one of the guards said. "This is the second death this week."

Just when Elena was going to say something, she saw a body flying from afar and a group of demons approach them. A few of them being the demonized Shuriki, and the Delgados. The guards and Elena's friends were in shock to see them coming.

Shuriki smirked evilly and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Elena and her three stooges. You like our new look we gave Duke Cristobal?"

"Actually yes I did," Elena said slowly pulling out her scepter. "It matched what he really was on the inside."

"Good. It'll also match what Nightmare and I have in store for you and your annoying friends as well," Shuriki said before ordering her demons to attack.

Before any of the demons could attack her, Elena jumped over them and began to fight Shuriki. Mateo took out Darkness's tamborita and made his way to the demon version of the Delgados leaving the demons to deal with Gabe and Naomi.

"You are not qualified to use such a powerful weapon as Darkness's tamborita," Victor said to Mateo. "Hand it to us at once."

Mateo twirled the tamborita around and said, "Not qualified, eh? Well what do you think of this?" He then summoned the blades that go around the drum and attempted to slice Victor. Carla came to her father's aid tackled Mateo to the ground only to be magically lifted in the air by the young wizard. He then threw her at Victor pushing them to a wall.

When Mateo was done with the Delgados, he turned his attention to the demons that had Gabe and Naomi's attention. He used his bladed tamborita to slice his way through them and to his friends. Gabe stood impressed with what he saw and said, "Damn, where can we get more royal wizards like you?!"

Mateo chuckled as he spoke. "Well first they need a spirit demon like I have."

"A spirit demon like you indeed," Mateo turned to see Shuriki in front of him. "And one that Nightmare would be very honored to turn you into."

"Nightmare," Mateo said in shock. "She's back?!"

"Why yes. She returned after your last confrontation with Darkness. And she's been quite the busy demon ever since she got out," Shuriki said.

"Elena and I killed her once," Mateo held his drum wand in combat. "And we'll damn sure do it again!" Mateo then charged at Shuriki but she quickly dodged it to his surprise. Shuriki let out a smirk and gave him a sign to try his luck. Mateo grunted and charged at the sorceress again but she once again dodged his charge.

Mateo quickly saw Shuriki dodge his attack and immediately shot an attack spell throwing her to the ground. She quickly got up from this and noticed that Elena was behind her with her scepter pointed at her. The sorceress then just kicked Elena back and drew her attention back to Mateo who managed to get the upper hand by smacking her out the door with his tamborita.

Gabe walked out with Mateo and noticed that Shuriki was weakened. But before he could do anything to her, he was stopped by Nightmare floating over to them and throwing him at Mateo.

Elena and Naomi rushed over to the scene and saw Nightmare with their friends. "Hmph. Talk about being full of surprises," Elena said.

"Long time no see, my sinful friends," Nightmare smirked. "Too bad you've come so far...only to fail now."

"Fail, eh? We'll see about that," Elena held her scepter up to strike Nightmare but her spirit demon revealed her red ring and blasted the friends back towards the castle.

Satisfied with what she's done, she helped Shuriki get up just in time for an airship to lower down giving them access inside. As soon as they were inside, the airship lifted and flew off leaving Elena and her friends to get up.

Mateo was the first to say something after getting up. "What was that powerful blast?"

"I don't know Mateo," Elena said seeing Nightmare's airship fly off. "I gotta find out where that airship's heading."

With that, Elena and her friends made their way back on the jaquins and back to the skies.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Another chapter down! They got it crazy in Nueva Vista!**

**Tom: Sure did. Wonder what's gonna happen next.**

**Isiah: We'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Tom: Right. Everyone don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We recently made a fun random story called 10 Ways to get Executed in Avalor. Go check that out if you haven't yet. As always, thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	5. Airship Chase

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's happening?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Now I thought I had posted this chapter a week or two ago, but I looked at the chapters and my dumb ass posted one of the chapters from Continued Nightmare. XD**

**Tom: That should let you know right there. Delete any story documents you don't need anymore.**

**Isiah: Exactly. But anyway, with that problem fixed, this story's coming along great if you ask me.**

**Tom: Sure is. Last chapter, Elena and her friends confronted Nightmare and her demonized allies. Now they've fled to the skies.**

**Isiah: Alright, without further words, let's get right into this chapter.**

* * *

**Airship Chase**

In the skies, Elena and her friends were chasing Nightmare and her airship. While they were at it, they started talking about a plan.

"I think I have an idea," Mateo spoke up. "How about you three distract them from here and I'll sneak my way inside their ship and try to bring it down."

"Alright if you're certain it'll work," Elena said pulling out her scepter. Gabe and Naomi pulled out weapons as well and started attacking the airship with Elena.

Meanwhile inside the airship, Nightmare was in one of the rooms gathering up her energy when she noticed Mateo flying towards her window. He flew through it running the spirit demon over before getting up and preparing to fight her.

"Payback time Nightmare," Mateo said coldly.

Nightmare just looked at him and smirked before pulling out the Red Ring and stopping Mateo in his tracks. "If you insist," she said throwing him across the ship with the ring. Shuriki, Victor, and Carla saw him and went towards him ready to fight. But Nightmare stopped them and said, "No. Deal with the pursuers. I'll take care of this excuse of a wizard."

As Mateo prepared himself, he said, "You must've forgotten the time I fought and killed Darkness in YOUR spirit world. Oh wait, you were dead when that happened."

Nightmare chuckled as she spoke. "I can see...considering the fact that you have his tamborita. But tell me, have you forgotten the time I almost ended your life? Almost made you suffer a slow and painful death."

"Hard to forget, which makes this encounter much easier."

"Fool! It'll be a miracle if you were to even lay a scratch on me," Nightmare laughed. "Because this time, I'm gonna leave more than just a wound."

Mateo felt challenged by the spirit demon's words and blasted her with one of his attack spells. Nightmare quickly got up and took out her red ring before attempting to blast Mateo with it. He quickly blocked the ring's attack with his tamborita.

Realizing that her attack was being blocked, Nightmare rushed up and drop kicked Mateo in his face. She then tried to stomp on his head but Mateo avoided it and kicked Nightmare in her knee before grabbing her arm and karate chopping her elbow, cracking it in the process.

When he was done with that, Mateo grabbed Nightmare's head and cracked her neck making her let out a scream. He then let her go before swiping her away with his tamborita.

As he was picking himself up, Mateo found the ring Nightmare had and got a hold of it. But just when he was going to pick it up, he had his hand stomped on the ground by a demonized Carla. He looked up at her and she gave him a serious look while saying, "I wouldn't pick that up if I were you."

These words challenged Mateo and he attempted to lift his hand from Carla's foot. But soon realized that there was no point in trying. He then caught a look at his tamborita next to him and this caught Carla's attention.

"Oh, does the wizard boy want his tamborita toy," Carla giggled evilly. "Be my guest. I got one of my own as well." Carla then pulled out her malvago tamborita and aimed it at Mateo's head.

"Nice drum wand," Mateo said forming an idea in his head. "But can yours do this?" Mateo quickly grabbed his tamborita and stabbed Carla in her leg with one of the blades on it making her lift her foot and giving Mateo access with his other hand.

Mateo got up and held his drum wand firmly in his hand while seeing Carla hold her stabbed leg in pain. Having an angered look on his face, Mateo went up to her and used the tamborita blades to slice Carla's neck open, watching as her blood started gushing on his robes.

While he was helping Shuriki with the attack, Victor noticed Carla on her knees and Mateo standing in front of her. He gasped at this and said, "Carla? No!"

Shuriki saw what was happening and thought of a desperate measure. She used her magic to lift Mateo and tossed him far from the airship. His friends caught this and shouted Mateo's name before commanding the jaquins to go after him.

After making sure that Elena and her friends were out of sight, Shuriki went to check on Nightmare while Victor went to check on his daughter Carla.

"Are you all right, Nightmare," Shuriki asked.

"I'm...fine," Nightmare said slowly getting up. Shuriki soon found out that Nightmare had her arm broken and her spine cracked open. "Are you sure, because you look like you're in such a weakened way."

"This is nothing," Nightmare said looking at her broken arm. "Ever since I was created over 40 years ago, just when you took over Avalor, all those years I've had wounds by being stabbed...and I've been shot...and I've also been blown up. Even fed to a swarm of bugs once, but I've never had my bones broken before."

"So you're still capable of finishing off Princess Elena and her annoying friends?"

"I am more than capable," Nightmare looked over to see Victor next to Carla's dead body. "More than I can say about this poor young lady."

"She is my daughter," Victor said holding on to Carla's dead corpse. "The way Mateo killed her...it is...horrifying."

"Carla may not be lost for good Victor. I will revive her, making her a much better servant than what she use to be," Shuriki said. "I'll return us to the dark spirit world so I can get started. Then afterwards, we can starting thinking about how to steal back Nightmare's ring from that devil Mateo."

Later when Nightmare and her allies arrived back to her spirit world, Nightmare began thinking to herself about how she was going to get her red ring. She had to give him credit. His last confrontation with Darkness made him a lot stronger. But there had to be some sort of weak spot in him.

Whatever it was, Nightmare was going to stop at nothing to figure it out.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Whoo, finally another chapter down!**

**Tom: Wonder what kinda insane task Nightmare has in store next.**

**Isiah: We'll just have to wait see it. Guys we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Be one the lookout for a fun random story coming soon along with another chapter of this as well.**

**Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. We appreciate your given love and support, please keep it up. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	6. Finding Mateo

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up everyone!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Now last chapter, Mateo confronted Nightmare and her goons on her airship.**

**Tom: And it ended with Shuriki magically throwing him far from the airship.**

**Isiah: Now the question is, where exactly did Shuriki throw him at?**

**Tom: Well we sure won't find the answer in the author's note. Heh heh. Let's move on.**

**Isiah: Right. Let's go.**

**Tom: And hopefully not post the wrong chapter or a different story.**

**Isiah: Oh, true.**

* * *

"Where am I," Mateo asked himself as he got up from a rocky path. He dusted himself off and looked around to find trees surrounding the sides of the pathway.

"Elena? Elena," Mateo called out but no one answered. It looked like there wasn't a single soul in sight as well. He then let out a stressful sigh and began walking the pathway.

As he was walking, he had many thoughts in his head. Starting with the whole thing with Duke Cristobal's death. Shuriki and Nightmare played me and Elena for fools, he thought to himself. They knew Avalor would be the first to respond to a Nueva Vista death. Then they thought they could get a easy target on us when we arrived over to the scene.

Ten minutes of walking past before Mateo saw sight of a huge rocky mountain. With it was the continuing of the pathway he was on and a sign pointing towards the way up the mountain. He sighed at this and said, "Maybe I'll get a view of where I'm at if I go up this path."

**Going up the Mountain**

About halfway up the mountain, Mateo began seeing sights of dead demons laying in the pathway. He gave out a confused look saying, "Funny, I don't remember killing these guys."

Just when he was about to keep walking, Mateo heard a crazy laugh and quickly turned around with his tamborita in hand. He saw a man with a tamborita climbing up the mountain as well.

"That's because you didn't kill him fella. I did," the man said.

"Who are you," Mateo asked.

"A demon fighting wizard like yourself. The name's Fox," he revealed his name.

"Okay...Fox."

"So what brings you away from the Wizard Islands," Fox asked.

"Wait. The Wizard Islands," Mateo said curiously.

"You mean to tell me you haven't heard of the beautiful wizard Islands," Fox asked.

"Nope. Can't say that I have," Mateo said.

"Well mister, up this mountain lies the mysterious Wizard Islands. Made by wizards, for wizards," Fox explained rising up Mateo's curiouscity more. "Why don't you go up there and check it out."

Mateo thought for a moment before speaking up. "I'm actually suppose to be finding someone, but maybe I'll have a look."

Mateo finally reached the top of the mountain moments later and found a small elevator surrounded by more dead demon bodies. He looked at them for a moment but decided not to question them and step in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed slowly in front of him, the elevator started pushing Mateo up away from the top of the mountain.

**In Nightmare's Spirit World**

Nightmare was in her magic chamber regaining her dark magic when a demonized Shuriki kindly interrupted her.

"Demon Carla has been fully revived Nightmare," she admitted before letting Carla and Victor enter the room. Nightmare just looked before letting out a smile saying, "Good. One less thing off my chest."

Shuriki nodded before turning over to Victor. "Have you checked this spirit world's core heat tempature Victor?"

"Of course I have. Unfortunately it's not that good," Victor said. "It dropped a good 650 degrees while we were in Nueva Vista."

"What?! That's impossible," Nightmare walked over to one of the windows and looked outside. "Goddamn that wizard boy. I should've killed him while he was still wounded during our first encounter."

"He has caused quite the ruckus during his encounters with Darkness as well," Victor pointed out.

"Indeed he has," Nightmare walked over to her demonized servants. "And to be honest, I've about had it with him."

Shuriki stepped up to Nightmare and asked, "However shall we fix this Nightmare?"

"How do you think I want you to fix it?! Get some of the our soldiers and destroy him," Nightmare demanded.

Victor and Shuriki nodded before heading out the door but Carla had an idea in her mind. "What if we were to...say...make a good use out of him for your spirit world's core instead of killing him," she spoke up.

Her words ran through Nightmare's head quickly and told Shuriki and Victor to come back. She then turned over to Carla and said, "I'm listening."

**Unexpected Confrontation**

Elena, Gabe, and Naomi were in one of the islands looking for Mateo when they suddenly saw something land in front of them. Gabe quickly looked over to see it was a dead demon of Nightmare's.

"He's close," Gabe nodded at the demon.

"Here we come Mateo," Elena rushed over to the direction the demon came from. They scattered though the woods for a moment before finding an adult woman fighting a horde of Nightmare's demons before getting overpowered. Elena, Gabe, and Naomi quickly came to the woman's aid and helped her fight off the horde before turning to the woman and immediately knowing who it was.

"Mrs. Ash Delgado," Elena said with a look of seriousness.

"Princess Elena," Ash greeted back getting up slowly.

"What are you doing out here," Naomi asked taking a step forward and Elena kindly stopping her.

"Getting my ass ambushed by these demon creeps," Ash said. "What about you guys? What's a pair of friends like you three doing out here?"

"Pretty much the same, except we're getting jumped by their leader," Elena answered.

Ash let out a gasp and asked, "That damned Nightmare wants you guys dead too?"

"You know Nightmare," Elena asked as shocked as she was.

"Come with me, and I'll explain everything," Ash said walking the opposite way of Elena and her friends with them following her.

To be continued...

* * *

**Tom: I'm actually curious on what Ash has to say about Nightmare.**

**Isiah: So am I dude. We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Before we get to more of this story, I wanna do a random fun story since we haven't done one in a while. So be on the lookout for that.**

**Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for tuning in and supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	7. The Wizard Resistance

**Quick Random Moment**

***when you get caught lying to your parents***

**Ash: *on the phone with Carla* You better be going to sleep young lady.**

**Carla: Of course, I'm getting ready to pass out right now.**

**Ash: Okay, then why do I see you with some boy on my couch?**

**Carla: What are you-**

** *Carla gets up and looks out the window to see Ash in front of it***

**Carla: Shit.**

**Ash: Busted!**

* * *

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Now I was honestly thinking of doing a random fun story, but then I realized we're making such great time with this story. So here ya go.**

**Tom: And plus, we wanted to see what was Ash's history with Nightmare along with another things.**

**Isiah: Right. So with that being said, here's another chapter for you.**

* * *

"WHAT?! You had a spirit demon of yourself years ago," Elena said in complete shock as she and her friends were walking down a path.

"Sadly I did," Ash admitted. "I had recently gave birth to Carla and I was off to provide for her when Nightmare showed up, surrounding me with a horde of demons. They've attacked me brutally before taking me to their world and continuing their attack there."

"That's terrible," Gabe said listening closely.

"Yes I know. All I can remember after that is fainting and waking up in a fit of rage. She had successfully turned me into one of her demons."

"How'd you manage to get out of it," Naomi asked.

"When you guys went to her spirit world and killed Darkness," Ash answered.

Elena nodded at this and said, "Well we honestly couldn't do it without your family and Shuriki."

"That is indeed true. But finishing Nightmare will be nowhere near easy now that she has control of them," Ash pointed out. "I will gladly put aside my difference and aid you guys in your fight against her, in exchange for curing my husband and baby from that devil Nightmare's curse."

Elena stopped and looked at Ash before speaking. "Looks like we have a partnership," she said offering a handshake. Ash shook her hand and nodded in agreement. Once they stopped their handshake, Naomi stepped up and asked, "How do we even try to free them from Nightmare's control? And where do we even begin to look for them at?"

Ash smirked and said, "Hmm...you've see that wizard friend of yours play with electricity, have you?"

"Oh yeah. That electric spell that Mateo had to free my familia from Darkness," Elena pointed out. "Maybe it could work on them as well."

"And to answer your question on where to find them, we find Mateo first," Gabe said.

"He's more than likely made his way up that mountain," Ash pointed at a huge mountain with a walkway around it.

Elena looked at the mountain and asked, "What could be up that mountain?"

"Some mysterious place called the Wizard Islands," Ash said heading towards the path. Elena looked at Gabe and Naomi and shrugged before following the older malvago.

**Entering the Wizard Islands**

Mateo found himself in a magical island that was the Wizard Islands. He looked around in complete amusement before walking around to explore some more. As he was exploring, he ran into Fox again.

"Ahh, Mr. Mateo," Fox pointed out with a smile.

"Mr. Fox. How do you know my name," Mateo asked curiously smiling back.

"A wizard knows the name of all wizards when they enter the Wizard Islands," Fox said. "Let's head to my house."

"Oh uh, okay," Mateo said still in a trance from the beauty of the island. He managed to start following Fox towards his house while still looking around. The buildings were magically made, the skies were space dark with beautiful stars glancing down. _This place kinda reminds me of the original spirit world,_ he thought to himself.

Mateo soon arrived at Fox's house and they both walked inside to see other fellow wizards in it as well. "Everyone, this is Mateo, a longtime wizard but new to the island," Fox introduced him.

Mateo just smiled and greeted the other wizards with them greeting him back. Fox went over to his leader chair and sat down before Mateo spoke up again. "What is all this," he asked Fox.

"Why, it's a resistance of course," Fox answered.

"From what?"

"Creatures from the underworld," one of the other wizards spoke up. "For centuries, the underworld has threatened our island peace and has killed many of us wizards without any remorse."

"And they use their evil magic to create dark versions of killed wizards and other humans and creatures," another wizard spoke up. Mateo knew he had to ask something and decided to speak on it. "Who is this underworld you're taking about," he asked.

Fox got up from his seat and answered Mateo's question. "Demons from the dark spirit world."

Mateo gasped and said, "Dark spirit world? Nightmare's spirit world?!"

"Yes indeed Mateo," Fox answered. "I see you have heard about this she-devil as well."

"Heard about it? I had to help a royal by the name of Princess Elena defeat Nightmare a while ago," Mateo said making everyone gasp at his response.

"He survived Nightmare...along with this Princess Elena royal," one of the wizards said.

"Yeah, barely did it with my life. Literally almost suffered a slow and painful death that day," Mateo said. "Had it not been for Elena getting a cheep shot to her, I would've been a goner."

Fox went over to Mateo and said, "Well, in case you didn't know, Nightmare has indeed returned. And this time, she has two very powerful uses on her side."

"I've noticed," Mateo admitted. "A demonized Shuriki and some object called the Red Ring."

"Correct. Luckily we've come up with a way to destroy these demons once and for all," Fox said. "We enter the lion's den and invade it."

Mateo looked in shock as he spoke. "Whoa, invade a dark and evil spirit world? Do you guys even have enough people to do such a thing?"

"Well, we don't have enough in the house of course," Fox let out a chuckle. "But I assure you with the Wizard King's approval, we'll be unbeatable."

"Okay. Where is this Wizard King," Mateo asked.

"He lives in a castle, past the Chestnut Mountains to the north," Fox said turning around. A wizard in the group stepped up and grabbed another wizard before snapping his neck making everyone else gasp in horror. The wizard then transformed itself into a demonized Carla Delgado and she giggled evilly saying, "Thank you for the directions Mr. Fox!"

"What the...- KILL HER," Fox ordered angrily. Carla jumped out the house exit and ran off towards a horde of demons before jumping inside the airship floating above them. Mateo, Fox, and the other wizards ran out and began fighting the demons that surrounded the house.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Ooh, Carla managed to find Mateo on the islands and now she's on the hunt for the Wizard King.**

**Tom: Can Mateo manage to get her demon squad off his back and get to the Wizard King before she does? Will Elena and her friends be able to find him?**

**Isiah: These question will be answered when the next chapter comes out. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We're surprisingly making such good time with this story. But we still got you covered on a random fun story as well.**

**Tom: As always, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Stay tuned for more stories and updates. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

**Now for a quick random moment.**

**Victor: Cross this line and we'll kick your ass!**

**Naomi: *crosses the line* What's up?**

**Victor: *draws another line* Cross this line and we'll f-**

**Naomi: *crosses the other line* Fuck your line Delgado!**

**Victor: Wait, LISTEN! I'M SORRY! *runs off with Naomi chasing him***


	8. Friends Reunited

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: Yo what's up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare! Last chapter, Elena and her friends made an alliance with Ash Delgado and are trying to save Victor and Carla from their demonized forms.**

**Tom: Meanwhile, Mateo discovered the mysterious floating Wizard Islands and met a fellow wizard named Fox and his resistance of other wizard friends.**

**Isiah: As they begun to come up with a plan to take down Nightmare's spirit world, a demonized Carla Delgado was found spying on the group of wizards and has now planned to go after the island's wizard king's castle.**

**Tom: What are Carla's intentions with the wizard king? Will Elena catch up with Mateo and his new wizard allies?**

**Isiah: Let's find that out right now.**

* * *

The elevator to the Wizard Islands opened revealing Elena, Gabe, Naomi, and Ash. They took a moment to look around to see what was on the island before walking somewhere.

Elena turned to Ash and asked, "What do you think?"

"It's quite the beautiful sight up here," Ash answered. "But it's awfully quiet."

"Hmm. Maybe everyone's sleeping or something," Gabe spoke up.

"No. Nobody would be sleeping to a crisis such as demon invasions. And by the look of what'a around here, these guys are far from sleep," Ash said.

About five minutes past and soon wind started blowing towards Elena and her friends. They looked up to see an airship flying by them. Once the airship past them, they watched as it stopped in front of a big house with wizards and demons fighting each other.

Ash got down to see what was happening in the fight floor. She kept this up for a few minutes until she saw a familiar face and tapped Gabe on his shoulder. "There she is," she gasped not believing what she was seeing. Her daughter Carla in her demon form.

While Ash noticed Carla, Naomi noticed another familiar face in the fight as well and said, "Look! Mateo's down there too!" Elena gasped at this and looked in Naomi's direction seeing the young wizard fighting as well. "We gotta get down there," she said taking out her scepter.

"Right. You guys help your friend. I'm going after Carla," Ash quickly rushed off to the stationed airship while the others went towards the fight scene.

**Fighting off the Demon Horde**

Mateo was fighting alongside with his newly made friends and allies. Using his bladed tamborita to slice open demon body parts and casting spells on them as well. One demon appeared in front of him and taunted before charging at Mateo but he caught him with his blade before throwing him aside.

Two more demons appeared behind Mateo and he quickly turned around to slice their heads off. Another one charged at Mateo from behind and aimed its laser gun right at Mateo's head before letting out a laughter of evil.

The demon's laughter quickly stopped when he turned around to see a gun pointed at his head. The only thing Mateo heard was ,"Laugh this off," and a gunshot. The demon that almost killed Mateo was killed and he looked up to see the one who killed it. Gabe.

"Hey buddy," Gabe offered a hand to his friend only for him to quickly take it.

"Gabe? How'd you get here," Mateo asked getting up.

"The same way you got here of course," Gabe answered.

"No I meant how'd you find out about this place."

"Ways and means my friend. Ways and means. I also had a little help from these two," Gabe pointed at Naomi and Elena and Mateo saw them before Elena winked at him.

Mateo soon joined up with his friends with so many questions in his head. He hugged them and said, "I can't believe you guys managed to find this place."

"We can't believe you found this place either," Naomi said.

"Well he is a wizard of course," Elena pointed out making everyone else laugh a bit. Their reunion was short lived when Carla approached them with her weakened mother. "Isn't this nice. We have the entire friendship goons together again."

Carla roughly pushed her mother to the ground and Elena quickly came to her aid. Mateo looked at Gabe and Naomi with a confused look and said, "Ash Delgado? Why are you guys working with her?"

"It's sorta a long story," Naomi said.

"FOOLS! Did you guys really think my mother would be the answer to defeating Nightmare," Carla taunted.

"I was hoping she would turn you back to your regular form," Elena said. "What did you do to her?!"

Carla chuckled as she spoke. "My dear mother was taught a painful lesson about dealing with her grown up children. And it looks like you four need one about dealing with unknown and dangerous places."

Just when someone was going to step up to Carla, she lifted herself to the airship watching as a huge puff of dark smoke began to arise. Naomi caught this and said, "Okay, that puff of smoke can't be good."

Everyone watched as a huge blue demon monster with a wooden bat appeared from the smoke. The wizards were frightened by this and ran off scared leaving Elena and her friends.

"What in all the worlds," Fox said shocked as everyone else.

"The fuck is that thing," Naomi asked freaked out.

"Something very pissed off," Gabe said turning to Elena. "You and Mateo help her. We'll take care of this beast." Gabe then walked up to the creature with Naomi and Fox following him. It turned around seeing the trio and slammed its bat on the ground lifting them up and falling on impact.

Fox managed to get up from this and said, "Damn. Hell of an entrance there, eh bud?"

Gabe got up from this and took out a guardsman rifle, firing bullets at the monster. It caught sight of this and walked towards Gabe raising its bat at him. But just when it was going to strike Gabe down, he managed to get a good shot in its eye, weakening the monster.

"Doesn't feel so good now, does it," Gabe said not expecting Naomi to take his pistol from his pocket and run up to the monster. She aimed it at its eye and shot it making the creature let out a loud roar. The creature soon fell in defeat and disappeared leaving magic flying towards Naomi and Gabe.

The magic that was in the creature shot through them and it quickly changed their appearances. Gabe went from his royal guard uniform to a blue wizard robe and Naomi went from her everyday captain's top to a sky blue and white wizard robe. The weapons they had were also replaced with a tamborita.

"Thank you, next," Gabe said looking at the spot the monster was in before it went off.

Fox saw the transformation and asked, "W- What is this magic?"

"That's just fucking incredible," one of the wizards from Fox's resistance said stepping up.

"What's incredible," Gabe asked not noticing what's happened to him.

"You guys have turned into wizards," Elena said in amusement.

Both Naomi and Gabe took a moment to look at themselves, then at each other. "Looking good in that wizard robe, Wizard Captain Nunez," Naomi complimented.

"Thanks. You look beautiful in your robes as well, Wizard Captain Turner," Gabe gave a compliment back.

"That demon monster gave you guys wizard magic," Mateo said in shock as well.

"Yes, bravo," Ash said as she was walking towards the two new wizards. She tumbled a little but managed to keep her stance. "It seems that Nightmare's Titan's underestimated you guys. No doubt she'll try not to make the same mistake twice."

"Well that can't be good," Mateo spoke up.

"Screw her Mateo," Gabe said. "Let's just hurry up and go after Carla."

"Right. Let's go," Mateo started following the direction of the airship with his friends following him as well.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Alright! The friends of Avalor are back and two of them turned into wizards!**

**Tom: How awesome. We gotta see what's in the next chapter.**

**Isiah: Well we're just gonna have to wait on that.**

**Tom: Oh, fine. Everyone don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We hope you're enjoying this story so far. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see you guys later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	9. Wizard Island Sky Trips

**Isiah: I'm starting to ask myself why I don't do quick random moments that much anymore.**

**Tom: Man, I've been wondering the same thing. Like, you look up ideas for them up all the time.**

**Isiah: Yeah, I know. I have a lot of ideas for them. I just can't decide on which one to use. Heh heh.**

**Tom: Point taken.**

**Isiah: Mhm, but anyway, hey everybody. Welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Last time, Elena and her friends found Mateo and fought off the horde of demons that invaded the Wizard Islands.**

**Tom: Which also came with fighting off a giant monster demon that resulted in turning Naomi and Gabe into wizards.**

**Isiah: Now with the race to the Wizard King's castle on, can Princess Elena reach him before Nightmare's minions AND without any interference from them?**

**Tom: Let's prepare to see the answer to that question right now.**

* * *

**Forest Ambush**

An airship containing a demonized Carla was flying over a forest where Elena and her friends were chasing her. Elena stopped at a point realizing that she wasn't going to be able to keep up with the airship.

"That airship's too quick for us to run after," she said.

"Meh, I was getting a pretty good workout," Gabe spoke up as he was looking around the forest. He couldn't help but notice creatures hiding in fright behind the trees. He then decided to take a step up to one of the creatures and try to get it to come out.

"You look like you're scared," he said softly.

"Say what," Mateo caught what Gabe was trying to do.

"I'm trying to get this creature in the trees to not be afraid of us," Gabe showed Mateo the creature. It poked its head out and pointed towards the boys' direction. They turned to see a flower next to them and it shot a blast of energy at the two making the others turn back for them.

Ash helped Gabe get up and asked, "What happened?!"

"A gigantic flower shot something at us," Gabe said.

"C'mon guys, focus on the main thing here," Ash said going the other way but only to be hit by another flower's blast of energy. "What the hell are those things?"

Just when Ash got herself back up, more gigantic flowers appeared and Elena wasted no time blasting them with her scepter. Naomi also wasted no time going after them with her newfound wizard magic and the other three joined the fight as well.

A few moments later, Gabe stepped on the last attacking flower and said, "Oh I am never going into a flower garden again!" Just when he and the others were about to move on, a huge bird looking creature came out into the open. It bowed its head and said, "Thank you, kind humans."

"Um, you're welcome," Elena took a step up to the creature.

"Those demon flowers have been such a pain for me and my fellow wizard-birds to do anything in this forest," the creature said. "We even thought about leaving here and going to the far side of the island. But thanks to you, we won't be doing that."

"That's nice. Um, who and what are you again," Elena asked.

"Oh, where are my manners," the creature chuckled. "I am Zarnak, one of the Wizard Island's Wizard Birds. And you are?"

"Princess Elena of Avalor. And these are my friends Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, and Ash," Elena introduced.

"The last one isn't really our friend," Gabe butted in making Ash and Naomi look at him in a frustrated way.

"Gabe," Mateo scolded the guardsman.

"What? She isn't."

Ash and Naomi got in front of Gabe and Naomi elbowed Gabe in the gut saying, "Just stay back there."

"Pleasure to meet you humans," Zarnak smiled. "And thank you for getting rid of these peasant flowers. Tell me, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Oh no, you guys had...-" Elena suddenly realized that she was still trying to go the castle before Nightmare's goons and an idea quickly formed in her head. "Actually, there is one thing. Can you guys fly humans around like the jaquins in Avalor?"

Zarnak chuckled as he spoke. "We're not called birds for nothing, Princess." He then summoned more wizard-birds to come out to him.

"Well we need you to fly us over to an airship down that way," Elena pointed towards the direction of where the airship was going.

"Hmm. Okay, hop on," Zarnak watched as everyone got on a bird. Soon they took off to the skies and towards the direction of Carla's airship.

**Knowing about an old Friend**

In the dark spirit world, Nightmare was looking at the world's core not impressed when Shuriki walked up to her. Nightmare turned around and gave her attention.

"How is it coming along," Shuriki asked.

"Hmm. Not good Shuriki. Not good at all," Nightmare answered. "The core's slowly getting worse and worse. Either Princess Elena is killing more of my demons, or you guys aren't doing enough killing yourselves."

"Shuriki let out a growl and said, "Princess Elena's becoming more of a problem than I thought."

"Oh is she now? I never noticed," Nightmare said with sarcasm.

"Victor's goons also gave me information about a female malvago in a white robe joining forces with Princess Elena," Shuriki added as well.

"A female malvago in a white robe? Ash Delgado," Nightmare confirmed her suspicions. "Make sure Victor and Carla's demons are on sight for Elena. And if they find Ash along with her, then kill them all."

Shuriki chuckled as she spoke. "I'll give them a message." She then left leaving Nightmare by herself.

"You can't fool me Ash," Nightmare let out a small smirk of evil. "This time, you're mine."

**Airship Infiltration**

Carla was on her airship with her demon horde when Shuriki appeared behind them. The demonized girl greeted the demonized sorceress with a smile and said, "Back from the dark spirit world with some new info I see."

"You know me so well Carla," Shuriki smiled back. "It appears with Nightmare and I cleansing you and your father of your sins, Princess Elena has allied herself with your mother Ash Delgado to stop us."

Carla let out a look of seriousness and said, "I can handle whatever that damned princess throws at me. Even my own mother."

"But the problem is cleansing your mother won't be a walk in the park," Shuriki said. "I'll need to discuss this with you and Victor when you guys have a moment."

When Shuriki disappeared, one of the demons from the horde noticed something flying towards them and warned everyone about it. It was Elena and her friends on their wizard birds closing in on the airship quickly. Gabe took out his tamborita and threw it at one of the demon heads saying, "Oh yeah! Here comes the pain!"

Carla saw the wizard birds land on her ship and ordered her horde to kill them along with Elena and her friends who wasted no time fighting back at the horde. Mateo used his tamborita blades sliced his way through the horde until he managed to find Carla and get her attention.

"You're quite tougher than I thought Carla," Mateo said. "Managing to survive death by a blade."

"Nightmare and Shuriki's sin cleanses don't die easily," Carla said pulling out her tamborita and summoning the blades on it as well.

"Their cleanses are lie, and you can either join us, or die along with them," Mateo said preparing himself for a fight. Carla felt herself being challenged by this and used her blades to try to strike down Mateo. He managed to avoid her blades and attempt to do his electric spell on Carla.

Carla held up her tamborita to block Mateo's electric spell and counter his attack with a spell to hold him in place. She than ran up and kicked Mateo in his chest making him land against a wall. When she was done with him, she turned her attention to her mother who was busy killing another demon. She walked up to her getting her mother's attention.

"Mother," Carla called out with a smirk of evil. Ash turned to her demonized daughter as she listened to her. "Now what's a mature malvago like yourself doing following Princess Elena?"

Elena was busy blasting a demon with her scepter when she noticed Ash and Carla facing each other. She jump over next to Ash's side and prepared herself.

"I see exactly what this is," Carla said. "You're way better than this mother. You and I should be destroying sinners like Elena. Doing it as a family. Just you, me, and Papa."

"For now, Princess Elena's my ally," Ash said. "And those who side along Nightmare are not my family. They are all monsters!"

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Oh yeah! Mother and daughter about to duke it out in the next chapter!**

**Tom: I honestly can't wait to see how this goes.**

**Isiah: Neither can I.**

**Tom: Everyone, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments. We hope you're enjoying this story. As always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	10. Inside the Wizard King's Castle

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Things really started to heat up in the last chapter.**

**Tom: Sure did. Elena and her friends managed to catch up with Carla's airship and now a fight has broken out.**

**Isiah: Let's get into the next chapter and see where this fight leads to.**

* * *

After hearing her mother's words, Carla let out a smirk as she ran up to her and attempt to strike her down with her tamborita. But Ash blocked her attack with her own tamborita and kicked her in the chest. Carla then noticed Elena coming from the side and struck her down with a kick to the face.

Once Elena was down, Carla turned her attention back to Ash who quickly casted her electric spell at her. She quickly dodged it and came at her mother with a counter attack spell.

Elena was starting to get up from the ground when one of Carla's demons came at her with a demonized laser pointed at her. But just when he was going to fire, a tamborita blade struck the demon in the back of the next going up his head slicing it in half and killing it. Elena smiled at who saved her from the attack. Mateo.

"Thank you Mateo," Elena came at Mateo with a hug. The young wizard kindly and softly broke her hug grip and said, "We're not done yet." He then noticed Gabe and Naomi fighting off other demons from the horde and rushed over there with his tamborita, striking down the other demons with the blades.

"Whoa," Naomi said along with Gabe as they were watching Mateo kill off the other demons on the airship. After Mateo was done with his friends, he set his sights on Carla who was overpowering her mother with her magic. He then threw his tamborita at Carla's giving Ash the upper hand as she magically pushed Carla against a wall.

Ash was caught off guard by this and fell to her knees, panting at what just happened. Mateo walked past her and up to a nearly injured Carla, casting the electric spell at her demonized body and getting rid of her demon form.

"He brutally killed a demon to save my life," Elena said helping Ash get up.

"He nearly made me injure Carla just to save mine," Ash said quickly going to her daughter. "How is she?"

"I have healed the bruises your daughter had as she was going through the transformation. She's as good as new," Mateo answered as he placed his tamborita on the ground. He then held his head as if he had a headache and this quickly caught Ash's attention. "Um, are you alright?"

"Ugh...I'm fine," Mateo said over his headache. "I just need to sit down for a moment."

Ash nodded at Mateo's words and noticed Elena coming to his aid. She then turned back to Carla who slowly woke up from just being cured of Nightmare's demon form.

"Carla. You're alive," Ash softly said placing a hand on her daughter's.

"Mami," Carla made sure she was seeing correctly before turning over to Elena and making sure she saw her correctly. She then saw Mateo sitting down and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. He did a lot taking you out of Nightmare's cursed form," Ash said smiling at her daughter.

Carla though for a moment and said, "Nightmare. She's alive, isn't she?"

"Afraid so."

"And...what about Papa? Is he-"

"Yes Carla. He's still in his demonized form."

Carla slowly got up from her mother's care as she spoke. "Well...we've gotta save him."

"Not a problem for us," Gabe came over to the commotion with Naomi. Carla just looked at the pair and said, "Well it should be."

"And how is that," Gabe asked as curious as everyone else.

"Appearently Shuriki and Nightmare got together and they've been creating wizards out of their own demon armies in her spirit world," Carla said.

"Oh please, I wiped the Nueva Vista floors with Fiero the Malvago," Mateo said. "We can take on a thing such as these demon wizards."

"Not like these you can't," Carla said going over to the steering wheel and taking control of the airship.

**Infiltrating the Wizard King's Castle**

When Carla drove the airship to the wizard castle, Elena and the others went over to her to see that they've arrived. "So...any ideas on how we get in the castle," Gabe asked.

"Sure do," Carla quickly answered. "I disguise myself as my demonized form and transform Papa back to normal without him knowing."

"And while she's at it, I'll slip in without them knowing and get the wizard king to safety," Elena stepped in with her Scepter of Light. She used her vanish element to make herself disappear while Carla casted a spell turning her back into her demon form.

"Wait. What about us," Gabe asked stopping the two.

"Carla and I are going undercover so we need you guys to wait here," Elena said. "No doubt Victor's gonna start a riot when get the wizard king outta there."

"So when that happens, you guys come in starting a riot with them, if you know what I mean," Carla gave out a wink before heading off the airship. Elena followed her close by in her vanish element and both walked inside the castle.

**Meeting with Victor**

When Carla and Elena made it to the main hallway of the castle, Carla pointed left and said to Elena, "Down the end of that hallway is a dungeon where the wizard king's is being held."

"Right. I'll get him out. You deal with your father," Elena said taking off towards the dungeon. Carla went the other way and found her father having a conversation with other demons. He noticed her and said, "About time you arrived Carla. We were expecting you hours ago."

"My apologies Papa. I sorta ran into some trouble with a few of Princess Elena's friends on the way," Carla explained trying not to blow her cover.

"Hmm. I see. Did you bring them as prisoners," Victor asked.

"Nonsense. My demon hordes killed them on my airship," Carla said.

"You should've brought them here so that Shuriki would have stripped them of their magic, but I guess it's better than leaving them free," Victor said smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah, so what do we do next?"

"Well according to Nightmare, we have to-" Victor was interrupted by one of the demons he was taking to earlier. "What is it?"

The demon just whispered something close to Victor and this made him give out a concerned look at Carla. This made her nervous and she backed away a little. Victor then turned to his daughter and said, "It seems we have a chance of plans Carla."

"What is it," the girl in the demon disguise asked.

"It appears your soul has been poisoned by Avalor's sinning population," Victor explained.

"What?! That's impossible!"

"We must return you to Nightmare so you can be fully revived," Victor pointed at Carla with his drum wand. "Guards, remove her soul from her body." The two demons went over to Carla and attempted to touch her, but she used a spell on her tamborita to kill them. Carla then turned her attention to her papa who aimed his tamborita at her saying, "Your sin cleansing has been corrupted Carla."

"No Papa. My soul was corrupted," Carla corrected her father. "Now thanks to Princess Elena, it is cleansed."

And with that, a fight soon broke out.

**Breaking out the Wizard King**

Elena made her way to the downstairs dungeon still in her scepter's vanish element. When she made sure nobody was in sight, she found a key to unlock the cell doors and used it releasing a middle aged man.

"Are you the wizard king of the Wizard Islands," she asked going back to her regular form.

"Why yes I am. Name's Taven by the way," the man introduced himself.

"I'm Princess Elena of Avalor," Elena introduced herself back. "And I'm gonna help you take your castle back from Nightmare's demons."

"How very generous of you Princess Elena," Taven smiled as he watched the other guys come out of the other cells. "And I see my royal guardsmen have escaped as well."

"Well we better join them, just in case Victor or any other demon here has a trick up their sleeve," Elena rushed to the exit with King Taven following her.

To be continued...

* * *

**Tom: I have a deep feeling a riot's gonna break out.**

**Isiah: Well we won't know until we wait for the next chapter to come out. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter guys. Look out for more of it shortly. And be on the lookout for a special story also. I'm not gonna spoil any details about it just yet.**

**Tom: And on that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	11. Alliances Made

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's going on y'all!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Other than thanks a bunch for all the support to the last chapter, we really have nothing else to say.**

**Tom: Yeah, I can't think of anything either...other than can't wait to see how this next chapter goes down.**

**Isiah: Alright, let's get into it.**

* * *

As soon as Elena freed King Taven and his men from the prison cells, she used her wrist communicator and said, "Guys, it's gonna get hairy in here. Get in the castle now."

"Okay, we're on our way in now," Gabe said through the communicator. Elena quickly went to the main hallway where she and Taven were greeted by a flame orange demon wizard. He used its fire magic to summon demon soldiers protected by fire on them and ordered them to kill Elena and Taven.

"I assume that's one of those demon wizards Carla was talking about," Elena said.

"Why yes it is," Taven said pulling out a tamborita with blade attachments on it. "Their soldiers are protected by their fire so killing one of them could result in you dying an ash burning death."

"Luckily I have my handy Scepter of Light," Elena said whipping out her scepter. She shot her Blaze element at the demon wizard killing it instantly and turning off the fire protection the soldiers had.

As Elena was dealing with the soldiers, another type of demon wizard appeared from behind but with an electric wand. Summoning more demons and equipping them with electric protection. Elena smirked at this and shot her Blaze element at one of the demons. But he didn't take any damage and shot electricity at her, stunning her in the process.

Just when the demons were about to finish Elena, they were stopped by a capturing spell and Elena turned around to see none other than Ash Delgado entering the castle with her friends. Mateo came in front of her and used his electric spell to strip the demons of their electric protection.

Once Mateo was through with his part, Gabe and Naomi stepped up and used their magic to make the demons and the demon wizard explode on impact. "Guess they weren't so tough," Gabe said satisfied with his work.

As the crew was about to move on, they heard footsteps coming from behind them and they turned around to see a demonized Victor Delgado holding his daughter Carla hostage with a blade up to her neck. "Yes, it appears you guys have your work cut out for you," he said.

Mateo took a few steps towards Victor before he was stopped. "I wouldn't take a step closer if I were you Mateo," Victor said.

"And why is that," Mateo asked impatiently.

Victor chuckled and answered Mateo's question. "Because if you do, I'll do to her what you nearly did on Nightmare's airship."

"But she's your daughter Victor," Elena said.

"I'll say something kind to her at her funeral," Victor said to Elena before turning back to Mateo. "Back away."

Ash took a step forward getting Victor's attention and he turned towards her. "Victor, you can't keep this scene going any longer," she said.

"Oh. This is new. Showing some emotion now Ash," Victor said in a taunt-like tone. "This is what happens when you backstab your family."

"What do you mean backstab? I've done nothing wrong to you guys," Ash protested.

"Nothing wrong? You treated me like complete shit for years! Not to mention you left me and Carla for Nightmare's wraith! And then you left me for Elena and her bitch friends to lock me up in her dungeon," Victor said.

Ash didn't take any of her husband's words too well and aimed her tamborita at him saying, "You go too far Victor."

"No. Not far enough," Victor chuckled evilly. He lifted the blade he had on Carla's neck and just when he was about to deliver the blow, Ash stopped him with a spell holding him in place and releasing Carla from his grasp.

Mateo took this opportunity to blast Victor back to his normal form with the electric spell. Ash backed away from the carnage and watched as her husband was being freed from his demonized form.

When Mateo was finished with the spell, Ash went over to Victor and called out his name. The old man slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his wife in front of him. They both shared a hug and went over to Carla's aid, helping her get up as well.

After a brief moment of family relief, Ash turned her attention to Elena and her friends. "Princess Elena, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, thank you guys so much for helping me free my family from their demon forms. And...if you guys want us to...me and my family are willing to set aside our differences and join forces with you guys in your fight against Nightmare."

Elena stepped up and said, "It's gonna take more than just the seven of us to defeat her, but we'll happy accept your guys' help." Everyone shared a smiling moment for a second before a certain male figure came into the castle with a few other male figures.

"Damn right it's gonna take more than just you guys," the man said.

"Hey, it's Fox," Mateo quickly recognized the man.

"Especially if we're going to destroy the dark spirit world's core," Fox said.

"The dark spirit world's core? What are you talking about," Gabe asked.

Mateo stepped up and said, "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. Fox and his resistance showed me a way to destroy Nightmare once and for all."

"And this core of Nightmare's spirit world would be the means to it, right," Gabe made sure he was hearing correctly.

"Exactly."

Naomi had a thought in her head and spoke on it. "So how do we do this? We just go around Avalor killing any demon we find?"

"Seeing that you guys bested her at Nueva Vista, her airship, and now killed her hordes in the Wizard Islands, I doubt that's gonna work any longer," Victor spoke up.

"I'm afraid he's right," Ash stepped in. "In order to harshly damage the core, we need to take it to Nightmare's home itself."

"You mean we have to...," Elena was cut off by Mateo. "Hate to say it but yes. We have to enter Nightmare's spirit world and take the fight there if we want a shot at her."

"It'll be tough, but we can do this," Elena said.

King Taven stepped in and said, "I'll gather up my armies here and join you guys."

"You do that," Mateo said before turning to Fox. "Fox, you get your resistance together."

"On it," Fox said leaving with his other allies.

Something managed to catch Ash's attention and she stopped saying, "I hate to be the one to deliver bad news, but even us combined with the wizard king's armies and Fox's resistance, are chances of victory are completely slim."

"Damn, she's right. It would take a miracle for us to overpower that demon world," Victor agreed with his wife.

"Hmph. Just leave that to me Vic," Elena said heading towards the exit.

"Wait, what are you gonna do," Mateo asked curiously.

"What are WE gonna do," Elena corrected her friend. "We're going to get our own line of resistance. I'm pretty sure my family wants a piece of payback for turning them into demons."

"Sounds like a plan Elena," Mateo nodded his head. "But we're gonna need more than that."

Gabe stepped next to Elena and said, "Count the Royal Guard in this fight too!"

"Got it."

"And you can count my dad and his men in this too," Naomi stepped up as well.

"Oh yeah. In fact, why not count in all of Avalor in this fight," Elena said excited along with her friends.

Ash stepped up to the friends and said, "Okay guys. My family and I will go to Nightmare's spirit world and buy you some time. That way you can bring in your kingdom armies."

And with that everyone went their separate ways. Elena and her friends took some wizard birds back to Avalor. Fox went back to the Wizard Island neighborhood and started gathering up his resistance. King Taven went to gather up his men and guards. And the Delgados opened a portal inside King Taven's workshop and sent all three of them screaming into Nightmare's spirit world.

While Elena was heading back to Avalor, she had a certain thing in her mind.

Nightmare brought hell to her and her friends for a battle.

So she was gonna use her friends, enemies, and kingdom to give her spirit demon a war.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: OH SNAP! It's about to go down in the next chapter!**

**Tom: Yep! Elena and her friends gathering up her kingdom to join her in a fight against Nightmare and her demons!**

**Isiah: Haha yes! Can't wait to see how this goes down. I'm sure you guys can't wait either. Don't worry. We'll get the next chapter out eventually.**

**Tom: With that being said, don't forget to leave a nice review for this chapter. No hateful or rude comments please. We hope you guys are enjoying this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

**And now for a quick random moment.**

***a random Gabomi moment***

**Naomi: Whoops, I drop my keys.**

***Gabe smirks as he watches Naomi bend over for her keys***

**Gabe: What in the butt.**

**Naomi: What was that?**

**Gabe: Uh, nothing.**


	12. Inside Nightmare's Spirit World

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare! Last chapter the Delgado family was reunited and have allied themselves with Elena and her friends in a final assault against Nightmare.**

**Tom: With the Delgados heading over to Nightmare's spirit world, can they soften the demons up before their big invasion?**

**Isiah: Let's get back into the story and find out.**

* * *

**Inside Nightmare's Spirit World**

Inside the dark spirit world, a portal opened revealing Victor, Ash, and Carla Delgado free falling to the ground. They soon managed to collect themselves before looking at their surroundings. Ash then turned to Victor and Carla and asked, "You guys ready to bring a spirit world to its knees?"

"This is definitely beyond taking over a kingdom," Carla said admiring her view. Her communicator quickly went off with someone talking through it. "Anyone can take over a kingdom and live to tell it," the voice said. "But if your soul absorbs too much energy from this world...you'll go brain dead."

Victor quickly memorized the voice and asked, "King Taven? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me," Taven said excitedly.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting your armies ready for the assault," Carla asked.

"I am. I just thought I'd assist you guys on your way to Nightmare's castle while I'm at it," Taven explained. The family of wizards just looked at each other before decided to just go with it. "How can you assist us," Victor asked.

"Yeah, you think you can get us some transportation or something," Ash asked curiously.

"Working on that now," Taven said making the three wizards wait a minute before something appeared in front of them. A coach with an ice cream stand on it. "Okay, I should have your transport at you now."

Ash let out a chuckle as she spoke. "Uh, wanna know what I see? A fucking ice cream coach, that's what I see!"

"Whoops. Hang on, I'll fix it."

The ice cream coach soon disappeared and it soon turned into a coach with clown decorations on it. This freaked out the family of malvagos and Carla managed to get something out of this. "How old do you think we are, 9 years old," she protested.

"Quit complaining, ya big baby," Taven protested back before making the clown coach disappear again and turning it into a coach with a gun turret in front.

"Nice. This we can work with," Ash said getting into the coach with Victor and Carla.

"Good because I think one of Nightmare's goons sniffed me out," Taven admitted.

"What? Who," Ash made sure she was hearing correctly. She along with her husband and daughter heard a voice and Victor quickly knew who it was. "This is Nightmare's world as she sees fit. Not yours," the voice said in a demon like tone.

"Shit, it's Shuriki," Victor quickly memorized the voice. As he started going somewhere with the coach, he asked, "Where are we going?"

King Taven took a moment before saying something. "You're heading towards the direction of Nightmare's castle. But first, Shuriki has an airship that guards the entrance. Take it out."

"Anything to get rid of that bitch Shuriki," Victor said slightly shocking Carla and Ash.

"Well you won't actually be rid of her, but it'll be a start," Taven said.

Carla saw demons making their way towards her and got on the gun turret. Quickly killing the first few demons coming at her. As that was happening, another certain voice was heard from out of nowhere. It was Nightmare's.

"I must say, I am amused at this attempt to kill someone who tried to help you once," she said before letting out a chuckle.

"Correction: It was twice," Victor corrected the spirit demon.

"What? No it wasn't. It was three times," Carla protested.

Nightmare let out another chuckle and said, "All the same. What is it you hope to accomplish from this nonsense? Shuriki's power is beyond your magic."

"Then what do you care if we try," Ash asked harshly.

"Yeah, worry about yourself," Carla agreed.

"Very well," Nightmare sighed. "Your futile attempts do entertain me after all."

After dealing with Nightmare's words, Victor approached a tunnel and drove the coach inside it. But when he and his family came out, Ash noticed the coach was turned into an ice cream coach again.

"Taven! Again with the ice cream coach," she yelled making King Taven look twice. "What?! But I didn't-"

"I think that's a perfect fit for you guys," Shuriki chuckled. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Victor let out a sigh and said, "I'm gonna enjoy kicking that bitch's ass."

"Hey, at least we still have the turret," Carla looked on the bright side. More demons came at her from behind the coach and she soon began taking them out.

**Approaching Nightmare's Castle**

After a while of riding a road filled with demons, the Delgado family soon arrived in front of Nightmare's castle, and next to it was Shuriki's airship. Carla aimed the gun turret at the ship and shot it down, destroying it completely. When they seen the airship in flames, the castle entrance opened and the family of dark wizards got out of the coach and inside the castle.

"WHY AREN'T YOU THREE DYING," Shuriki shouted in anger and frustration.

"Okay, good, she's scared! Head over to the back entrance and open the doors," Taven shouted with confidence.

"On it! Advise Princess Elena that we're ready for our attack whenever she is," Ash said.

"I'll make sure she gets the message," Taven said before going off the communicator.

Soon the three arrived at the back door and found a key to open it. But just when they were going to open it, they heard an evil chuckle and it startled them.

"You guys hear that," Carla asked.

"I sure do. She's nearby," Victor said taking a step towards the direction of the laugh. "Easy to laugh when you're hiding like a little bitch! C'mon out!"

"Gladly," the certain voice said not giving another moment before landing in front of the back entrance by surprise. It was the demonized version of Shuriki.

Carla was the first to notice what was in front of them and said, "Oh my God."

Shuriki let out a chuckle and said, "Worthless fools. Don't you get it? You're vulnerable here." Victor took a step forward at the demonized sorceress and said, "That's just fine. In the real world, you're nothing but a bitch with an evil scepter."

Shuriki let out a smirk of evil knowing that a fight was going to break out.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Another fight scene coming in the next chapter!**

**Tom: So excited for it man!**

**Isiah: As am I. Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. There'll be more to it along with some other stories soon. I kinda wanna do another story and take a short hiatus with this one. I'll have to see where that goes.**

**Tom: On that note, don't forget to give this chapter a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We'll see you guys later. Thanks for supporting us everyday. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	13. Avalor Armies United

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: Yo!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare! Last chapter, the Delgado family made their way to Nightmare's spirit world and got through Nightmare's castle security.**

**Tom: Yep. Now with the Delgados dealing with Shuriki, what progress will Princess Elena make with gathering her forces?**

**Isiah: Alright, T you ready?**

**Isiah: Sure am, let's do it.**

* * *

**Fire Trouble in Coronado**

Elena and her friends were flying in the skies on Wizard Island birds when they found themselves flying across Coronado. While they were flying around, Gabe caught up to Elena and said, "I just got word on the Chancellor. He and your family are gathering up the kingdom at the palace for a meet-up."

"Cool. Thanks Gabe," Elena looked downward to see fires set on one of the Coronado islands. She quickly flew down to it with her friends following her and saw that her sirena friends and their family were getting attacked by a few of Nightmare's demons.

After dealing with the few demons, one of the sirenas, Princess Marisa saw this first and got up yelling, "Elena!"

Elena ran up to her sirena friend and hugged her asking, "You guys okay?"

I'm shaken a little," Marisa's father King Pescoro spoke up. "But not too badly, thanks to you Princess Elena."

"Nice to see you guys are safe," Elena quickly noticing that King Pescoro and a few of the other sirenas had legs. "And...are using legs...just like Marisa."

Another female sirena by the name of Daria stood out of the water saw the commotion. "Yes, it is in fact weird," she said noticing a demon slowly starting to get up and stomped his face onto the ground. "But it could be useful."

"How'd you guys get human legs like us," Naomi asked.

"Well ever since this morning we've had reports from other sirenas saying that their tail fins are turning into human legs," Daria explained. "And at the same time, we were losing innocent sirenas by the hands of...these creatures."

Mateo walked up to the two and said, "Now Nightmare is out killing sirenas as well."

"Nightmare? Who's that," Marisa's brother, Prince Marzel asked.

"My spirit demon," Elena answered. "She tricked me into thinking she would end all threats to Avalor. But it turns out she wants to destroy it...and all my known friends and family in it."

Daria walked up and said, "I see. Well if this Nightmare amigo is out killing your friends, we're bound to be dead by her hands someway."

"Nonsense," King Pescoro laughed. "We're taking this spirit demon of yours down, Princess Elena."

"We are," Daria make sure she was hearing correctly.

"Ooh, we are," Marisa said in amusement.

"Yes. I figure since this Nightmare fellow went through the trouble of giving some of us sirenas human legs...I'd say we confront her and thank her personally," King Pescoro said. Elena smiled as she shook hands with the king of sirenas, knowing that she now had their assistance in the fight.

**Preparing for Invastion**

After a few hour flight, Elena arrived back to the palace with her friends. She looked over to see that at least the majority of the kingdom was here and then at the palace entrance to see her family and friends by her. After clearing her throat, Elena began speaking.

"Alright everybody. Citizens of Avalor, my familia, my friends. I know you've all heard this speech a lot," she started before being cut off by her cousin Esteban.

"Heard it? I fucking observed it," he said before Naomi elbowed him in the gut.

"But we need to remember why we're not afraid of any threats in life. And today, the stakes are higher than ever," Elena said. "Demons of the dark spirit world have returned. And yes, they've brought massive power with them. So let's all come together and destroy that power they have...and send a message to any other threat in the world, spirit world, or even the universe that we can't be stop!"

The message Elena was giving out made half the crowd cheer for her and she kept going with it. "This isn't just about hope, faith, or even about winning. All that was captured when Nightmare began her destruction," she said before turning to Mateo. "This much I've learned from you."

Mateo shared a quick smile with Elena before watching her speak again. "This is about showing these spirits of hell what a REAL sinner can do to a world! This is about not caring how many times we get knocked down, we'll still get back up! And you know what? When we strike back, we're gonna lay your ass out, bitch!"

Everyone hearing the speech got hype and cheered for Elena as she finished her speech with, "This is OUR time to honor our family and friends! This is OUR time once again! LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!" Elena then watched as someone from inside the crowd pulled out a sword and shouted, "FOR AVALOR!" This made everyone else pull out a sword or a weapon and shout the same thing.

**Unexpected Ambush**

Victor, Carla, and Ash were standing over a defeated demonized version of Shuriki. After a quick moment of looking, Victor walked up to the sorceress and said, "No. I'm not finished with you yet."

As he was grabbing Shuriki, Carla noticed a female figure behind her father and she shouted for him to look out. But saw it was too late when the female figure knocked him out with what looked like a scepter. This anger the two women raised their tamboritas at the figure to attack, but was quickly caught in a freezing spell making the two stand in place.

Shuriki slowly gained some of her energy back and looked over to see the female figure revealed herself to be Nightmare. The spirit demon went up to Ash and Carla, took their tamboritas, and threw them in the lava pit surrounding the platform they were on.

"You know...it's dangerous to let them live," Shuriki said as Nightmare helped her get up. The spirit demon just looked at the knocked out body of Victor and said, "These fools will fall one way or another Shuriki." Nightmare went over Carla's frozen body and continued. "But I want them alive...long enough to realize that they've made a fatal mistake in their lives."

After a second of staring at Carla, Nightmare turned her attention to the frozen body of Ash. Letting out a small smirk and caressing the side of her face. "Once again, Ash," she continued before leaning over to the female malvago's ear and finished her sentence in a whisper. "...you've chosen the wrong destiny."

And with that, Nightmare stepped away from Ash and Carla and went towards the entrance to the back of her castle with Shuriki. Once she closed the door behind them, Ash and Carla were unfrozen from Nightmare's spell, giving them time to catch their breaths.

A few short moments past before Carla looked at her mother and asked, "You alright, Mama?"

"I'm fine, honey," Ash said. "Are you?"

"Just about," Carla said before hearing her father groan as he got up. The two girls quickly went over to his aid.

"You alright, Victor," Ash asked her husband.

Victor slammed his tamborita on the ground and said, "I had her! I fucking had her!"

"Yeah, I know you did," Ash said realizing her tamborita was missing. "That bitch snatched my tamborita as well."

"My tamborita's gone too," Carla butt herself in the conversation. One of their communicators quickly went off afterwards and Ash answered hers quickly.

"King Taven, what is it?"

"Hope you guys have the entrance to Nightmare's castle open, because it looks like Princess Elena's on her way here with her Avalor armies," Taven said.

Victor got up from the ground and said, "Shit. How are we gonna get there without alerting Nightmare again?"

"There's an railroad underneath the castle with a train ready to leave the castle any minute," Taven explained. "Give me one minute."

Ash let out a frustrated sigh and said, "If we must." After a few quick moments, the ground began to rumble and this caught the three malvagos' attention.

"W- what's going on," Carla asked worriedly.

"Brace yourselves," Taven said.

Victor was going to say something but was quickly cut off when the floor broke apart leading the family of malvagos to the underground train.

To be continued...

* * *

**Tom: Wow! Elena has her armies for her final assault on Nightmare and the Delgados having to take a more subtle approach towards the front of her castle.**

**Isiah: Yep. Hopefully they can reach Elena and began their attack. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the story. If you haven't seen our latest new fanfic called Make me feel Dangerous, that story came off to an interesting start, if I may say so myself.**

**Tom: Of course you do, it's your story.**

**Isiah: And what's that suppose to mean?**

**Tom: Just remembering how much you missed those story. Guys, don't forget to leave a nice review for this chapter. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys, YEAH!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	14. The Attack Begins

**Quick Random Moment**

***a bootleg version of an old story of mine***

**Gabe/Mateo: Shot-Block Kings!**

***Victor and Ash are in a living room alone***

**Ash: I'm having a great time Victor.**

**Victor: So what do you say we...do that thing?**

**Ash: *gasp* I would love to. *gets caught by a mind changing spell* On second thought, no thanks.**

**Mateo/Gabe: BLOCKED! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BITCH!**

* * *

**Isiah: Shot Blocking story for Elena of Avalor? I don't know, but anyway, what's up everybody.**

**Tom: Hey guys.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Last time, Elena and her friends got their Avalor armies together and now they're making their way into Nightmare's spirit world.**

**Tom: And now the question is, will Elena succeed in destroying Nightmare once and for all, or will she and her allies fall flat?**

**Isiah: Well one thing's for sure. You won't get the answer in an author's note. Let's move on and find out.**

* * *

**The Trouble with Clones**

Victor, Ash, and Carla found themselves on a train after being dropped underground. Ash was the first to get up and look around in the train and was quickly in shock for what she saw. An exact clone of herself.

"What the-," Ash let out a gasp as she told her family to get up. Both Victor and Carla quickly picked themselves up and saw what Ash was seeing in front of her.

"The fuck is this," Victor asked. "There's another you, Ash?"

"What else is in here," Ash opened one of the cargo boxes in the train and saw a box full of clones of herself. "What in God's name is this? King Taven!"

"What's wrong," Taven asked a moment later.

"Why the hell are there clones of me in this boxcar," Ash asked freaking out in her head. Taven took a moment to look inside the train and answered, "Turns out these clones were created by Shuriki."

Ash took a deep breath and said, "This is starting to get extremely creepy."

"Well try to get that creepiness outta your system. Princess Elena's already in Nightmare's spirit world with her armies," Taven said.

"Alright, we'll meet them at the front entrance," Ash said as the train started moving.

**Spirit World Arrival**

Elena, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, and the Avalor and Wizard Island armies were just arriving in Nightmare's spirit world. Everyone took a minute to look at their surroundings before heading down the pathway.

As they were approaching Nightmare's castle entrance, Elena stopped everyone as a male figure jumped in front of her, revealing itself to be an evil cloned version of Gabe. "What the," Elena jumped back as a reaction.

"Is that...me," the real Gabe asked. "How can that be?"

"Shuriki's magic makes anything unbelievable," the clone Gabe answered as two more cloned versions of Gabe came out through the front entrance. They then put up their demon swords in combat with Elena and Gabe putting up their weapons back at them. But just when a fight was about to break out, the three cloned Gabes were put down and destroyed by the Delgados coming from the moving train on the side of the castle.

"Glad we could make it to you guys as planned," Victor said joining up with Elena.

"Glad you guys can make it," Elena said raising up her scepter. She then pointed it at the castle entrance and shouted, "ARMIES, CHARGE!"

And with that, the dark spirit world invasion had begun.

**In Nightmare's Keep**

Inside Nightmare's Keep, Nightmare was looking out a window watching Elena's armies attack her demon armies.

"This just looks terrible," Shuriki said stepping next to Elena's spirit demon.

Nightmare turned to Shuriki as she spoke. "Maybe not all is lost just yet Shuriki. Are the clones on the attack with our armies?"

"Yes they are. We even have clones guarding the bridge-way to the keep," Shuriki said.

"Fantastic," Nightmare went over to her glass ball and looked at the illusions inside it. She saw something that caught her attention and let out a slight evil chuckle saying, "These two. These are the ones who stole my Titans' magic."

"Yes. Quite the lucky move on their part if you ask me," Shuriki nodded her head.

Nightmare took a look at the demon sorceress and handed her a demon version of the Scepter of Night. "Those sinners have no right to claim that magic. Make sure it's out of their presence and into my hands," she said.

"Right away, Nightmare," Shuriki said disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

**Dark Magic Strip**

Gabe and Naomi were inside a cavern searching for anything in their sights. All they've found so far was the path they were walking on surrounded by lava. They kept at the path until it came to an end with a huge treasure chest with it.

Naomi was the first to walk up to the chest and say, "Wow, a huge chest."

"What do you think's in it," Gabe asked.

"Well, we won't know until we find out," Naomi said breaking the chest open with a slap of her tamborita. She then looked inside the chest with Gabe next to her and was in shock for what they've found.

"Oh my God," Naomi gasped. "Is that...the head of Darkness?"

"I think it is," Gabe slowly picked up Darkness's head, being careful not to let off any alarms. "Why would his head be inside this treasure chest along with what else is in here?"

Gabe continued looking through the chest, finding nothing but a bunch of demonized guns and swords. Just when he was about to take out one of the weapons, he and Naomi were confronted by Shuriki floating towards them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Princess Elena's little stooges," Shuriki said with a smirk. Naomi stepped up first and along with Gabe attacked the demonized sorceress, only for it to have little effect on her. She then took out the demon version of the Scepter of Light and said, "You won't be needing that anymore."

Gabe began running up to the Shuriki and she caught him with her scepter. Naomi made an attempt to run off but she realized it was too late when she was also caught by Shuriki's scepter.

When she was certain that the scepter had caught them in place, Shuriki casted a spell making the scepter's dark magic go inside the bodies of Naomi and Gabe. Both began screaming through their lungs as the wizard magic they had was being slowly drained from their bodies.

After making sure the scepter had drained every last bit of magic in both Gabe and Naomi's bodies, Shuriki made her way to the ground and walked over to Gabe. Putting a hand on his face as she spoke. "Such talented magic from two of Nightmare's most powerful demons. It's a shame you guys managed to kill them both." Shuriki then went over to Naomi and said, "It's even more a shame that you two got so into it."

Gabe sat up and managed to say, "You've really...gone and done it this time Shuriks."

"Oh lighten up Gabriel. I'm just doing a helpful task for your health. Nothing more," Shuriki said. "Anyhow, enjoy your stay here in this world...because since you wish to invade this world...you'll more than likely be stuck here forever."

After finishing her sentence, Shuriki let out an evil chuckle and turned around only to be struck by a blaze by Princess Elena's Scepter of Light and an electric spell by Mateo's tamborita. Elena stepped up and said, "Hey there, Shuriks! We really must stop meeting up like this."

Shuriki got herself together and said, "Oh, we will. And THIS time, it'll end differently, you pesky princess." As the demonized sorceress aimed her scepter at Elena, she aimed hers at Shuriki as well and said, "You're right. I'll kill you faster."

A fight soon broke out between the two scepter welders.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: I'm saying though, y'all know I had to add a rematch fight between Elena and Shuriki, right?**

**Tom: It was only fair that you did bro.**

**Isiah: Mhm. Welp, there goes another chapter for you guys.**

**Tom: Sure is. Don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We hope you're enjoying this story so far. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	15. Demon Sorceress Temptation

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's up.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Last time, Elena and her kingdom armies made their way into Nightmare's spirit world, joining up with the Delgados after being confronted by clones that look Ash and Gabe themselves.**

**Tom: After they got rid of the clone obstacles, Elena led the charge that began the invasion of Nightmare's world. And it wasn't long before Elena noticed Shuriki draining the wizard magic from Gabe and Naomi and confront her.**

**Isiah: Now with Elena and Shuriki on the fight stage, who will come out on top in this final encounter?**

**Tom: Only one way to find out guys.**

**Isiah: Yep. Let's jump into this chapter.**

* * *

Both Elena and Shuriki stepped up and shot beams of light from both scepters. Elena started getting the upper hand but Shuriki managed to summon a demon plant, giving her a boast on pushing Elena back.

Gabe was the first to notice this and turned to Mateo saying, "Get in there, she needs help!" Mateo stepped up and shot an attack spell at Shuriki, throwing her against the treasure chest. "You will die at the hands of Avalor's protectors," the young wizard announced as he and Elena watched Shuriki get up and charge at them.

Shuriki first went up and drop kicked Mateo before quickly turning her attention back to Elena. The crown princess prepared her fists in combat and engaged a fist fight with the sorceress. Blocking her first punch and countering it with two punches to the gut before doing a backflip kick to Shuriki's jaw.

Naomi and Gabe went over to Mateo's aid but as he was getting up, he push the two back and went straight for Elena and Shuriki again. The push made Naomi tumble backwards, but Gabe managed to save her from falling into the lava pit.

As Mateo was heading back into the fight, something called out to him in his head. He stopped to see what it was but realized it was coming from his robe pockets. His hands quickly reached for the inside of his pocket and pulled out the Red Ring. This made him hear a familiar voice inside the ring, and it was none other than his spirit demon he had killed a while ago. Darkness.

"You seek to destroy sinners. Good," Darkness's voice called out within the Red Ring. It glowed in his hand and it felt really good. He pictured looking at Darkness in his head and both shared a laugh of evil as the ring empowered Mateo more and more.

After Shuriki was through beating up Elena, she realized Mateo on his knees and went over to him. Gabe got in the way and said, "Don't you dare hurt him." The demonized sorceress just lifted Gabe and threw him towards a cliff that had the lava pit underneath.

Naomi saw this and shouted for Gabe's name as she went over to help him get up. When Shuriki confronted Mateo, she lifted up his jaw getting a glimpse of his face. But what she saw had completely surprised her. She saw his eyes had turned to a demon red color.

"No," Shuriki managed to get a word in before Mateo attacked her with the Red Ring. She flew over to the chest breaking her back and used his magic to lift Gabe from his near death and help Elena get up. When he was through with that, he turned his attention back to Shuriki who was planning to make an escape, but was quickly put down again by the Red Ring.

Mateo went over to Shuriki and lifted her up to her feet, only for her to attempt an attack. He caught the sorceress's fist and gave it a good twist, breaking her arm in the process. Mateo then grabbed Shuriki's head and slammed it against the treasure chest multiple times before watching as she laid there, near her death.

Shuriki looked as Elena, Gabe, and Naomi walked up to her and uttered the words, "Enough of your games. Finish me...that I may join your parents." Elena gave out a look of hatred and forcefully grabbed Shuriki by her chin.

"You are not worthy of such an honor," she said. "If it's one thing I've learned so far through all this, it's that there are fates worse than death."

And with that, Elena smacked Shuriki with her scepter before attempting to lift her up. Gabe went to her aid and helped place her in the treasure chest. Mateo closed the chest and with Naomi helped the other two push the chest off the cliff. Watching as it fell into the lava pit.

"Goodbye Shuriki...forever this time," Elena said watching as the chest continued to burn inside the lava pit. Not so long after, Gabe heard a strange sound and turned around to see someone with a demon rifle coming towards them. It was Victor.

"Hey," he called out getting everyone's attention. He went over to Elena and Mateo and asked, "You guys kill that bitch?" Both responded with nods.

"How does it feel," Victor turned to Elena.

Elena took a deep breath and said, "Not as good as it felt when I first killed her in Nueva Vista."

"Well what feeling can you describe it," Gabe asked.

"I don't know Gabe. It's very hard to describe," Elena answered.

"I suppose killing Nightmare would better describe your feelings, yeah," Victor said.

"I sure hope so," Elena turned from the lava pit view and started heading towards the way she came in with the others following her. Victor heard his communicator go off and answered it.

"Carla," he called out.

"We got trouble Papa! Clones of Mama and Gabe are starting to overwhelm our allies," Carla said.

"Shit, we're on our way! Just hang in there," Victor joined the others in quickly leaving the cavern.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Alright! Elena finally killed Shuriki!**

**Tom: Yep. One powerful demon down. One powerful demon to go.**

**Isiah: This story's going real well. We hope you guys are enjoying it as much as we are. Be on the lookout for a fun random story as well because we haven't made of those in a while either.**

**Tom: Yeah, we should do those more often. Don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	16. The Trouble with Clones

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Last time, Elena and Mateo fought Shuriki in a deadly magical battle, with Mateo helping Elena get the upper hand by using the Red Ring against the sorceress.**

**Tom: After her defeat, the two help made sure that this was the last they saw of Shuriki by putting her in a huge treasure chest and throwing it into a lava pit.**

**Isiah: Now with Shuriki outta the picture for good, will the path to Nightmare be easier or will there be another trick up the spirit demon's sleeve?**

**Tom: Well let's get into this chapter and find out.**

* * *

**Clone Attack**

Ash, Carla, Fox, and a horde of the Wizard Island resistance were fighting off a horde of Nightmare's demons. As they were fighting each other off, clones of Gabe appeared in front of them and assisted the demons.

Carla carefully shot a few demons before one of the clones of Gabe appeared in front of her. He slapped her demon laser out of her hand and punched her in the face. She fell back and quickly ran for her life with the clone chasing her.

There was a shed that Carla quickly hid herself from the Gabe clone in. He laughed at this and took out a demonized gun saying, "You can't hide forever, Carla." The young malvago made sure she was well hidden before finding the right moment to jump out at the clone. Quickly using him as a human shield and taking his demonized gun.

Carla quickly ran out of the shed and back into the fight. Shooting at the demons and the evil clones of Gabe. She kept at this for a while until the Gabe she had as a human shield managed to fight his way out of her hold by elbowing her in the gut. He then pounded Carla's back to the ground with both his fists and took his demon gun back saying, "I'll take that."

"You can also take this too," the evil Gabe clone turned around to see Fox shoot an attack spell at him. Exploding the clone on impact. He then helped Carla get up but only to see her slightly wobbly on her feet. "You're in pain," Fox said with worry.

"No. I'm just shaken a little," Carla said calmly. "But not too badly...thanks to you." Both of them shared a smile together and embraced in a nice warm hug. While Fox had his back turned, Ash had a demonized gun pointed at his head and said, "Boom. You're dead."

Fox turned around and said, "Nice to see you survived as well, Ash."

"Mhm. You're lucky I'm the real deal, and not a clone...otherwise you would've died falling for my daughter," Ash said.

"I...don't know what you mean," Fox stuttered a little.

"Just keep that romantic crap away from my daughter," Ash said. "Her poor father would kill you if he found out you were trying to date her." Ash then went toward another direction with Fox and Carla following her.

After a while of walking and searching for a sign of any demons, there was a secret passageway that Ash found and instructed her allies to follow her. They kept at the passageway until they've found a secret entrance underground. Fox took out his communicator which was going crazy and said, "Something secret and very important is beyond that entrance."

"Hmm," Ash placed her hand above the underground entrance and it slowly began to open itself. She then let out a confident smile and Fox turned to his resistance saying, "Guard the entrance. If Princess Elena or any other allies show up, let them know we're down there."

After getting an understood agreement from his men, Fox proceeded to let himself inside the underground entrance with Carla and Ash following him closely.

**Discovering the Cloning Lab**

As the trio were exploring what they were walking into, Carla noticed a window where there were clones of sirenas being copied repeatedly and gasped in horror as a reaction. Fox saw this and asked, "What do you see?"

"Sirenas...being cloned," Carla said blown away at what she was seeing.

"Sirenas," Fox looked out the window with Ash doing the same thing. She then looked at another direction and said, "Look over there." What she saw was demons beating other sirenas into submission and clones of herself and Gabe watching as the beating went on.

A few more moments of watching this past before they decided to continue on with the path they were on. They soon found themselves in the main cloning lab and was in shock to see so many clones of demon like creatures. Not to mention the clones of Ash and Gabe.

"I've never seen so many evil creations," Ash said in complete shock. She looked down and saw two certain sirenas watching from another hidden location. The male sirena saw them and went to his communicator.

"Hey. Can you hear me," the male sirena known as Prince Marzel asked.

Fox got back to him answering with, "Yeah. Loud and clear."

"Good. Listen, if we wanna take out this shitload of demons, we're gonna need to do it from two different areas," Marzel said.

"Sounds like a simple plan for a cloning lab destruction," Fox said.

"Yeah, do whatever you guys want. Just make sure me and the other sirenas get outta here before you do it."

"Okay. We'll start a diversion while you free your sirenas," Fox took out his tamborita and making sure that Ash and Carla were ready, shot an attack spell on one of the demon hordes.

As soon as the first attack went off, Marzel began heading to the cells towards the back of the lab. Ash turned to Carla and said, "I don't care who needs to be saved here. We need to destroy this lab right away before Nightmare draws anymore heat near us."

"Well what can we do about it, besides kill waves of demons," Carla asked.

Fox came towards the two girls and said, "Not to worry. I know a way to give Prince Marzel time for his rescue and shut this bitch lab down for good at the same time." He then went towards one of the doors to the right with Carla and Ash following close by.

**Potions and Chemicals**

Fox lead the two female malvagos to a chemical room. He then took out a potion and went to one of the chemical areas.

"Why are we in their chemical room Fox," Carla asked.

"Just watch," Fox poured the potion in one of the chemical bowls. The chemical water that was in the area turned from a watery blue to a fiery red. "Now just let that spread around the chemicals and this lab will die a slow death."

Just when they were about to leave, they were stopped by a cloned Ash and a horde of demons. "That's good. But can the sinners die a slow death before the lab's destruction," the clone asked taking out a demonized rifle.

**Sirenas and Mermaids**

Prince Marzel was in the prison area of the cloning lab going towards one of the main head of the prison. When he approached it, he ran into a male and female tied up sitting in chairs.

The male saw Marzel and said, "Thank the Ocean Gods you're here! These demons have trapped many mermaids of ours in the cells below! I can give them an easy escape if you find a way to cut this chain."

Marzel nodded at the male's deal and free him and the woman with a cut from his sword. "Under different circumstances, I'd think twice before doing this," he said as the two got up.

"Thank you, Prince Marzel," the male mermaid said.

"How do you know my name," Marzel asked curiously.

The female mermaid stepped up and said, "We're mermaids like you of course."

"You...are?"

"Yes. We're just from another cove. I'm Queen Emmaline of Merroway Cove, and this is my senior adviser Plank."

"Nice to meet the two of you," Marzel said looking out for anymore demons.

Plank went over to the computers and got to work on freeing the other hostages. While he was at it, he said something else. "They've did something suspicious with their chemicals. It's turning into a firey red."

"What? A firey red," Marzel made sure he was hearing correctly.

"Yes. Looks awfully like it's turning into lava." Marzel's communicator quickly went off and inside was Fox. "Prince Marzel! The chemicals is turning into deathly lava! Have you freed your hostages yet?"

"Just did. Look, forget about me and the others, just get out," Marzel demanded going into one of the other doors with Emmaline and Plank.

Meanwhile Fox turned off his communicator and told Ash and Carla, "This lava's gonna spread throughout the lab! We gotta go NOW!"

"Right behind you," the two female malvagos quickly followed behind the elderly wizard in their escape.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Alright, another chapter down after almost a month long wait!**

**Tom: Hopefully the escape will be as successful as the destruction.**

**Isiah: We'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. We're gonna try to get more of this story going on before getting on other projects. Other than that, I have nothing else to say. Tom?**

**Tom: Nothing here either...other than reviewing nicely without any hateful or rude comments. As always, we love you guys. Thanks a bunch for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	17. Magic Retained

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Last chapter Fox, Ash, and Carla discovered a secret cloning lab that created the replicas of Ash and Gabe. When they were inside, they've realized that it was also creating clones of sirenas as well.**

**Tom: Yep. However, Prince Marzel had a plan to free his fellow sirenas while the wizard crew planned to destroy the lab. Fox led the two lady malvagos to the chemical lab and inserted a potion that turned the chemicals to lava.**

**Isiah: Now with the cloning lab drowning it hot lava, will Fox, Carla, and Ash burn along with it? Let's get into this chapter and find out.**

* * *

**Eruption Cloning Lab**

Fox, Ash, and Carla were sprinting their way out of the cloning lab as the lab chemicals that turned into lava flowed through. While they were escaping, other evil clones were managing to attempt to stop their escape before they drowned in the lava.

One of the clones of Ash had a vantage point from a distance and managed to shoot Fox in the leg with a demonized gun. He trembled and fell on his stomach making the two women stop at their tracks. They shouted Fox's name and Ash went over to his aid. Picking him up and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"No. Go on without me," Fox said.

"Hell no," Ash quickly refused as she and Carla continued their escape.

**Temporally Re-group**

After making sure the lava was kept inside the cloning lab and not going any further, Carla and Ash set Fox next to a tree and took a look at his leg.

Ash was in worry at the wound she found on his leg and said, "Jesus. They got you good."

"Look in my robe pocket. There's a green healing potion inside it," Fox pointed to the pocket. Ash dug inside and took out a small green potion and put a drop of it on his leg. The drop made Fox yelp in agony and this made Ash freak out and say, "Shit, are you okay?!"

"I'll be fine," Fox said clutching his fists. "It's supposed to feel like that."

"Are you sure," Carla butted herself in.

"Yes. These healers are tough to create. They're from the Wizard Islands itself." Fox turned to Ash with something on his mind. He decided to speak on it. "Ash, can I say something to you? Wizard to malvago," he asked.

"What is it," Ash asked curiously.

"Has anyone ever told you that you had beautiful eyes," Fox complimented catching Ash off guard. She let out a blush at this and turned to Carla, who was low-key upset with the way Fox complimented her mother.

While they were settling themselves down, a certain male came from behind Ash and he pointed a demonized gun to the back of her head. "Bang. You're dead," the man said as Ash turned around to see behind her...Victor.

"You're still alive. What a surprise," Ash said sarcastically.

"Now that's no way to greet Papi Victor," Victor smirked as his daughter Carla went over to hug him tightly.

"To me, it's the only way," Ash said noticing Elena and her friends coming towards them.

"There you guys are," Elena said rushing over to them.

"We were worried about you guys," Mateo said noticing Fox's healing leg. "How are you feeling Fox?"

Fox rubbed his leg and said, "I'm feeling...peachy."

Elena stepped up and said, "Well as soon as your leg's finished healing, we're going after Nightmare and her keep. I'm done fucking around with her demons."

"I couldn't agree more, Princess," Ash got up. "Her cloning lab's destroyed, so she should be a forward stretch from here on out."

Mateo heard his communicator go off and he saw two big dots on it. "Aww, shit."

"There shouldn't be any "oh shits," Elena said before going to Mateo. He showed them the two dots and said, "We have two of Nightmare's Titans coming for us."

"Oh shit. Well we need to evade them at once," Elena said.

Gabe and Naomi stopped them and said, "WAIT NO!"

"What is it," Ash asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want my magic back," Gabe said.

"And so do I," Naomi said.

"Hmm. I'm in on what you're planning," Ash joined in. "Victor, Carla, what about you guys?" Both Victor and Carla smiled at each other and said, "We're in."

"Alright. Elena, you make sure Fox's recovering's going well. I'm gonna help these guys get their magic back," Mateo said.

"Okay then. Be careful out there," Elena said watching her allies go off.

**Big Mother Destruction**

Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, and the Delgados soon found themselves hiding from a platform surrounded by lava. Mateo looked over at the platform and saw two big monsters circling it. He quickly saw they were nothing like the Titan from the Wizard Island. Their heads took most of their bodies and their arms were quite flexible.

"The hell kinda demons are those," Gabe asked looking with Mateo. Ash looked next to him and quickly knew what they were.

"Those must be Nightmare's Big Mothers," she answered. "I saw their constructed work during my time as one of her demon slaves." Victor heard the name 'Big Mother' and shared a little laugh with Carla. Ash heard them laugh and turned around to hit Victor with a demonized gun. He stopped laughing as a reaction along with Carla.

"Guess we should be careful with these ones. Don't know what they're capable of," Mateo said coming out of hiding along with his allies. They walked towards the two Big Mothers but found themselves stopped by a certain figure landing in front of them.

Just when everyone was going to attack the figure, they were stopped by a freezing spell and the figure came out to reveal itself as Nightmare. She let out a smirk and went over to Mateo before disappearing with him. His friends were then freed from the holding spell and Ash quickly saw the escape shouting, "YOU DEMONIZED FUCK!"

The two Big Mothers had gotten her and the others' attention and began charging at them. They both opened their mouths and out came a little horde of demon birds. "You Delgados take the Big Mothers and we got the birds," Naomi instructed before shooting at the birds.

Carla and Ash saw one of the Big Mothers getting ready to attack and started shooting at it to prevent it. The other Big Mother got ready to attack also and they prevented it from happening the same way. They continued shooting at their faces until both huge creatures came to a stop and stumbled into the lava.

As the two Big Mothers died, the demon birds that were circling Naomi and Gabe died as well. The two friends then quickly went to the scene of the lava defeat and watched as dark magic was drawn from the lava and into them and the Delgados.

As soon as the transformation was complete, Ash took a moment to take in what just happened to her. She held her stomach and said, "Ugh...my body...it feels weird...but in a good way."

Victor smiled and handed his wife her tamborita saying, "Welcome back to being an evil malvago." Ash saw this and got a hold of her drum wand and his hand. Smiling as she softly planted her lips onto his and embracing him in a kiss.

Victor was in low-key shock for what was happening but he didn't care about it. Ash then broke the kiss and it gave her husband a chance to speak. "Hopefully that wasn't a "I'm gonna kill you when we get outta this" kiss," he said.

"No. Take that as one of my ways of saying...thank you," said Ash.

"For what," Victor asked.

"For freeing me from Nightmare's clutches when you defeated Darkness," Ash said.

Victor let out a blush as he spoke. "Maybe you can let me repay you when we're through with all this."

Ash let out a romantic smile and said, "Hmm. If we get out of this alive, I'll have just the thing you can repay me with." Both lovers shared a smile with each other for a moment before their daughter Carla kindly interrupted them. "Guys, I'm right here," she said slightly embarrassed.

Gabe took a moment to admire his magic coming back to him when he realized something wasn't right. "Guys...we're short one person."

"What do you mean," Carla asked.

"Mateo's not here with us," Naomi said in complete worry.

"Damnit Nightmare kidnapped him while we were frozen in her spell," Ash said.

Naomi took a moment to calm down before speaking. "This is gonna be a bitch to explain to Elena," she said before heading off with others following her.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Ooh, Nightmare kidnapped Mateo!**

**Tom: Wonder what kinda plans she has with him.**

**Isiah: Me too. Guys, we hope you've enjoyed that chapter. I don't know what I'll do next. Maybe continue this? Maybe continue Make me feel Dangerous? We'll just have to see.**

**Tom: With that being said, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. See y'all later for what Isiah has in mind next. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	18. Heading to Nightmare's Keep

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's up!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare! Back at it again with this crazy story, so let's not waste any time and jump straight to it!**

**Tom: But what about refreshing everyone's memory on what happened last time?**

**Isiah: I found that to be useless due to the fact that you can literally go to the last chapter before and find out what happened.**

**Tom: Oh.**

**Isiah: Yeah. Anything else?**

**Tom: Nope. I'm ready to go when you are.**

**Isiah: Alright let's go.**

* * *

**Regrouping with Elena**

"Okay, slow down and explain to me again how the hell did Mateo get captured," Elena said not believing a word her friends were telling her.

Gabe stepped up and answered her. "Like we said, Nightmare came outta nowhere and ambushed us."

"And that's when she grabbed Mateo and escaped with him," said Victor. "More than likely taking him to her Keep."

"Well if he's at her Keep with Nightmare then we have to hurry over to them," Elena said going one direction. "There's no telling what she's doing to him."

Just when everyone was going to follow her, Naomi stopped everyone and said, "Wait. Are you sure you know where Nightmare's Keep is?"

"No, but I might get an idea on where it could be," Elena said working on her communicator. She got into contact with someone and they answered with, "Elena? What is it?"

"We need your help, Isabel. Do you have any idea where Nightmare's Keep is at?"

Just give me a minute," Isabel went away for a moment making Elena and her friends wait for her. She then came back and said, "Okay guys, bad news first. I don't have a location. But I know the perfect way to find it."

"I'm listening," Elena gave her sister her attention along with everyone else.

"There's an airship to the south of your location that's parked. Take that and it'll take you to Nightmare's Keep," Isabel explained.

"Got it. Thanks Isabel," Elena turned over to her allies and looked at them smiling and nodding before heading towards where Isabel told her.

**Headed for the Darkened Skies**

After approaching the parked airship, Elena told her allies to stand back and watch for any movement. When she was certain that no one was nearby, she raced over to the entrance along with her friends. Victor took control of the airship's flying controls and began to take flight into the dark spirit world skies.

While everyone was busy gathering themselves together, Ash took her time to look at Victor flying the airship, then at Carla admiring her tamborita. Fox saw this and went over to her asking, "How do you feel?"

"Uneasy Fox," Ash said after a sigh. "Very uneasy."

"Look, our fight with Nightmare is guaranteed to be tough, but you shouldn't let that cover up your confidence," Fox said.

"No, it's not that. It's what she's put me through all this time that's covering my confidence."

Fox took a seat next to Ash and said, "Ah yes. I heard you were a slave to Nightmare's order for a long time."

"Yeah. 15 years," Ash sat next to Fox. "But even after I escaped her enslavement, she still had a way to torture her way into my head."

"How'd she do that?"

"Well...it was just last Navidad," Ash was taking her time, trying not to let out any tears. "I looked in a newspaper...and it said 'Father and Daughter Killed in Brutal Assault'. And I was hoping and praying that it wasn't Victor and Carla."

Fox felt a bit of emotion to the start of this story, but continued to listen. "And I arrive home Navidad night...and I see them...alive and kicking it. I'm thinking 'Happily Ever After is right in front of me'. But then...a few months past..."

"What happened a few months later," Fox asked.

Ash took a couple deep breaths before continuing. "It was just when Princess Elena's friends had stopped us from stealing her magic and had captured Victor. Carla and I had swam off to some unknown island. Stayed there for like three days. Then on the forth day...I noticed Carla walking up to me with no emotion on her face. She told me 'Mama, maybe everything's not so bad after all.' I looked at her with a confused look...as she took out a demonized gun saying, 'A special gift to you...from Nightmare.'"

Ash's story fueled Fox with inside emotions and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then out of nowhere, Nightmare appears standing next to Carla and she reveals to me...she killed her and Victor and enslaved them."

Fox thought of what he was just told before responding. "Listen. You shouldn't let that weight doubt your courage Ash."

"I know...but what if this really isn't the end? What if Nightmare has another trick up her sleeve after this final battle," Ash asked.

"There's no other place for her to hide, Ash. We will end this once and for all," Fox said with confidence. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him.

**Approaching Nightmare's Keep**

After a long while of flying, Victor finally saw sight of an island but it was surrounded by blood red water. On the island, he saw a huge dark palace and it made him warn everyone that they've arrived at Nightmare's Keep.

Gabe walked up to Elena and asked, "So what happens when we go inside? We just charge in and go for Nightmare?"

"Something like that Gabe," Elena turned to face the guardsman. "But we need to be careful when confronting her. No doubt she has more tricks up her sleeve."

When Victor was through landing the airship, he went over to his wife and daughter and asked, "You guys ready for this?" Carla first responded with a tight hug to her father and she said, "I'm really nervous Papa."

"You'll be fine, Carla. We just have to stick together," Victor hugged his daughter back. Ash took a deep breath and told Victor and Carla, "Best of luck to each other. We'll Goddamn sure need it." She then left the airship with Elena and the others following close by.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Oh yes! Elena and her friends made it to the Keep! Next chapter will be the confrontation of Nightmare!**

**Tom: Man, words can't express how excited I am for the next coming chapter!**

**Isiah: I agree with you 100, Tom. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I did for sure, and I hope you guys will like the next chapter when it comes out.**

**Tom: If you did enjoy this story, please be sure to give this chapter a nice review. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	19. Generator Destruction

**Isiah: What up. Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. We're almost near the end of this story I'm afraid, but it should end with a huge bang.**

**Tom: Yup. Real excited to see what's gonna go down in this chapter.**

**Isiah: Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!**

* * *

**Entering Nightmare's Keep**

"Okay, we're finally inside," Elena said letting her allies inside the entrance. She then closed the door only for it to lock by itself. Carla gasped at this and tried to open it back up but to no avail.

As everyone was admiring the inside view of Nightmare's Keep, Elena's communicator went off and she got into contact with her sister Isabel. "Yes Isabel?"

"Guys, Nightmare's world core is nearly unstable," Isabel said. "She just had some of her goons put generators in each floor of the Keep. You're gonna have to destroy them if you want the core to be completely destroyed. Also, watch your backs while destroying the generators. Once one of them is broken, a lot of heat is gonna be towards you, so from here on out, don't hold nothing back."

"Got it. Thanks Isabel," Elena said before heading off to find the first generator.

After looking around and thinking that there weren't any guards in sight, the Wizard Island wizard Fox found the first generator and alerted Elena about it. She and the others soon came to him and Elena destroyed the generator with her Scepter of Light.

After the generator's destruction, Elena twirled her scepter and said, "Hmph. Easy enough." Just when everyone was about to move on, a group of demons sprinted from the far side of the Keep's main hallway and towards the destroyed generator. "Guess that's the attention spam Isabel warned us about," Gabe said.

"Don't let them distract you," Isa loudly said through the communicator.

Carla stepped up and said, "Don't worry. Fox and I will hold them off while you guys get the other generators. Right Fox?" As she said this, Carla glanced over to Ash, who was low key upset with how she was taking Fox with own daughter. But she remembered that Victor was with them so she decided to let it go.

"Of course Carla," Fox said taking out a demonized gun. Elena agreed to this, and moved up to the second floor of the Keep while Fox and Carla took cover behind walls. "Who dares infiltrate our mistress's Keep," one of the demons said in anger.

"Your Dark Gaia, who's asking," Carla shouted back preparing to shoot her demonized gun.

"Dark Gaia is unwelcome HERE," the demon said shooting at the walls Carla and Fox were hiding behind.

**The Return of the Clones**

On the way to the second generator, Gabe heard noises from downstairs and quickly knew what was going on. "Looks like hell broke loose down there," he said.

"I'm sure Carla and Fox are handling it," Elena said approaching the second generator. She used her Blaze element from her scepter to destroy it and before anyone else could make another move, more of Nightmare's demon goons appeared in front of the third stairway, turning themselves into clones of Gabe and Ash.

This caught everyone by surprise and Gabe was the first to kill one of the clones with an attack spell. He then turned to Ash and said, "I thought you guys destroyed Nightmare's cloning lab."

"I did. These clones are Nightmare's work herself," Ash explained.

After dealing with the clones that blocked the third stairway, Naomi saw more demons and clones coming towards them from the first stairway and started shooting attack spells at them. "I could do with some help if you don't mind Gabriel," she said in a pushy tone.

"Got it," Gabe turned to Elena, Victor, and Ash. "You guys go on. We'll hold them off as much as we can." Elena nodded at this and proceed up the third stairway with the other two Delgado wizards.

**Final Stretch**

As they were going up the staircase, they found themselves blocked by a demonized gate. Looking behind them to see more demons coming at them. Victor was the first to step up to the small horde of demons and cast a few attack spells at them. Realizing that it wasn't enough to kill them, Ash and Elena stepped up using their tamborita and Scepter of Light to finish them off.

When the dark gate was removed from the path, Elena, Ash, and Victor went over to a window where the third generator was at. They took a moment to look out the window to see the dark spirit world's core slowly weakening. Not trying to get too distracted, Ash took out a magical sticky bomb and placed it on the generator.

"Might wanna stand back for this," the white robe wearing malvago warned Elena and Victor. They took the warning and stood back, watching as the bomb exploded and destroying the last generator. They then looked back at the world's core and watched as it was powering down slowly.

"With the last of the generators destroyed, this spirit world shouldn't have any other defenses coming for us," Victor said smiling at the other two ladies. Ash went to him and looked at Elena. "Yep. Nightmare's all yours, Princess."

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate your guys' help. And I mean that too," Elena said. "Hopefully when this is all over, we can go back to kicking each others' asses."

Ash and Victor let out a chuckle at Elena's response. She then stepped up to Elena and said, "We'll see. Now, put an end to that spirit demon bitch." Elena smiled confidently at this and walked inside the elevator. Before she pressed a button, she said, "Make sure everyone gets back to Avalor safely, okay?"

The two malvago wizards nodded in agreement before Elena waved at them. As the elevator was taking her upwards, Elena had many thoughts on her mind.

Will this really be the end of this hellish Nightmare?

Will there be any more spirit demons of some sort coming after this fight?

What of Mateo? Is he still alive or did Nightmare kill him?

All the princess knew was she was going to kill Nightmare and there was no turning back.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: The final battle is coming in the next chapter, you guys! I so can't wait to get to it!**

**Tom: Man, Elena and her friends sure fought through hell to get to this point.**

**Isiah: Right you are, Thomas. But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, make sure you guys leave a nice review. Please no hateful comments. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Why am I doing Tom's outro, I don't know, but yeah. Until next time.**

**Tom: *sigh* You'll pay for that one, Isiah.**


	20. Final Battle Part 1

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare! Last chapter, Elena and her friends destroyed the last remains of Nightmare's world core. Now it's up to Elena to go after Nightmare herself.**

**Tom: This fight's gonna be epic if I may say myself.**

**Isiah: Oh yeah, it is. You all ready? Let's go!**

* * *

**Final Encounter**

After exiting the elevator and going down a long, dark hallway, Elena soon found herself in the main chambers of Nightmare's Keep. She looked left to see Mateo chained up in pillars and let out a gasp as she went over to him. Lifting his face to no surprise see bruises on him.

"Oh my God," she gasped in complete horror. She then watched as her wizard lifted his head himself to speak to her.

"Elena," Mateo paused for a moment. "You need to run."

"No, I'm not running. I'm saving your life and ending Nightmare once and for all," Elena said. "Now let's get you outta here."

Just when Elena was about to free Mateo from his chains, a dark shadow arouse from behind them, and Elena turned around, watching as the shadow turned into a certain female figure. "At long last, my guest has arrived," she said revealing herself to be Nightmare. "I have been expecting your arrival."

Elena stepped away from Mateo as she spoke. "Well here I am. In the flesh."

"Yes...I can see that," Nightmare started walking towards Elena. "Now...come forward...and die!"

Nightmare's words motivated Elena and she walked towards Nightmare herself. Having her Scepter of Light tightly in her hand as she engaged in a deadly magic duel. Taking the first shot by shooting her blaze element from her scepter. Nightmare ate some of the damage from the attack but kept her stance as she shot a blast of energy from her Red Ring at Elena.

Elena dodged the attack and rushed her way towards Nightmare. Landing a drop kick to Nightmare's chest. The spirit demon flew backwards but still managed to land on her feet. She then used her dark magic to summon fireballs and threw them at Elena. They made her fall on impact but she quickly brushed it off like it was nothing and Nightmare lifted her with her magic, throwing her next to Mateo.

After realizing where she threw her, Nightmare started walking towards Elena and Mateo and said, "Can you free him before I kill him?" She then summoned a sword in her hand lifted it in an attempt to strike Mateo but only to be blinded by Elena's glow element. After blinding the spirit demon, Elena quickly ran up to Nightmare again and super kicked her jaw making her fly backwards again but this time, landing on her back.

Making sure Nightmare was down, Elena went back to Mateo and freed him from his pillar chains. They then shared a hug before Mateo said, "Thank you Elena."

"You're not outta the rough just yet," Elena said before turning her attention back to Nightmare. She got up with a satisfied look and beckoned for them to try their luck against her. They quickly ran up to her without hesitation.

Nightmare quickly pulled out her Red Ring and shot another blast of energy at Elena and Mateo. They both dodged the attack and was also greeted by more of Nightmare's summoned fireballs. Mateo managed to catch some of them and throw them back at Nightmare. He even managed to stop some of them from hitting Elena in the process and counter attacking the spirit demon that way.

After dodging and counter attack the spirit demon's fireballs, Mateo shot an attack spell at Nightmare while Elena shot her blaze element from her scepter. Both attacks landed at the same time and she once again fell backwards. As soon as she got back up, Mateo noticed a huge blade nearby and quickly rushed over to pick it up. Stabbing Nightmare's chest and taking the blade out to land a cut mark on her neck.

Elena had an idea formed in her head and used her scepter's vanish element to make herself disappear. She then found a wall and bounced herself off it before landing a blaze attack to Nightmare's head, cracking her skull and making her fall on impact. Elena then made herself reappear and stood next to Mateo, awaiting the spirit demon's next move.

Nightmare managed to slowly get up from the bruises she just recieved and stood straight looking at Elena and Mateo. "I'm impressed with the both of you," she said with a smirk coming to her face. "You two have became more powerful last time we fought. However, it is too little, too late."

After saying this, Nightmare then casted a spell transporting her, the Keep, Elena, and Mateo back to the real world. Elena took a moment to look at where she was and realized she was back in Avalor. "What the hell are you doing, Nightmare," she asked trying not to get distracted by the new view.

Nightmare levitated and used her hands to cast a spell. She then looked down at Elena and Mateo and said, "You wish to invade my world, I'll invade yours as well."

Elena made an attempt to attack Nightmare again, but she and Mateo were quickly caught by Nightmare's spell, making them scream in pain and get on their knees. Nightmare let out a smirk and said, "Yes, that's better. Now, watch Princess Elena as I teach your kingdom the truth. That all sins...have consequences."

Nightmare then lifted her hands, casting another spell that covered the skies of Avalor red and summoned red rain upon the people of Avalor. Nightmare then watched as screams of suffering and pain were heard down in the Avaloran kingdom and Elena managed to ask, "Wh- What are you doing to them?"

"Your kingdom's destruction is the only way to cleanse their sins, Princess," Nightmare said. "Soon, they will all fall by my hands and embrace a sinful death."

As Nightmare let out an evil laugh, Elena managed to say, "D- Damn you! I- won't let you do this!" She and Mateo kept trying to fight the spell they were in but they realized it was too no avail.

And thus began the losing of hope.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Elena and Mateo losing hope? How will this fight end off?**

**Tom: Hopefully not in a bad way.**

**Isiah: Yeah, me neither. But guess we'll have to wait and find out. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Tom: If you guys did, please be sure to leave a nice review. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	21. Final Battle Part 2

**Quick Random Moment**

**Gabe: Would my friends help me if I got jumped?**

**Naomi: Oh yeah! *pulls out a sword***

**Elena: You know it! *pulls out her scepter***

**Mateo: *pulls out his tamborita* Would you help us though?**

**Gabe: No but I'll record it.**

* * *

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up!**

**Isiah:**** And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Last time, Elena caught with Nightmare in her throne room and a huge battle broke out between the two.**

**Tom: And while during the fight, Elena managed to free Mateo from his capture and it quickly turned into a 2 on 1 fight. But just when things were coming up in their favor, Nightmare transported them back to Avalor along with her and her Keep.**

**Isiah: Now Nightmare's has Elena and Mateo under her spell along with pouring red rain on the Avaloran kingdom as well, and thus began Elena's losing of hope. Can Elena gain some of it back somehow, or has she finally met her match?**

**Tom: Only one way to find out.**

**Isiah: Yep. Let's dive on in.**

* * *

**Seeing the Destruction from Above**

King Taven managed to transport himself back to his castle in the Wizard Islands along with Fox, Gabe, Naomi, and the Delgados. Everyone took a moment to check themselves before stepping out of the castle together.

Victor Delgado took the silence as his cue to speak first. "So what now?"

"Now we wait, and hope that Elena can defeat Nightmare," Victor's wife, Ash Delgado said. Gabe was going to speak up next but he quickly stopped himself when his communicator went off. He answered with a, "Hello?"

"Gabe," a lifeless sounding Isabel was on the other communicator.

"Princess Isabel! What's wrong," Gabe asked immediately worried.

"Nightmare...her newfound magic...kingdom destruction," Isabel said not expecting to turn off the communicator. Gabe quickly tried to get back to her but she wouldn't answer back.

Meanwhile, Carla was looking at one of the edges of the Wizard Islands and saw a huge red cloud covering over Avalor. "Guys! Come look," she shouted out getting everyone to come to her. They all looked in horror as they saw the cloud contain red rain pouring on the kingdom.

"Oh my God," Naomi was the first to react to the cloud.

"What the hell's happening over there," Gabe asked in horror as well. Fox took a look at what was happening from afar and immediately knew what was happening. "Nightmare has released her spirit world's energy onto the real world. Her plans of destruction are completed," he said.

"Well...- We gotta get down there," Carla took the opportunity to get down from the island but King Taven stopped her and said, "No we can't. If we're trapped inside that red rain, we'll suffer a slow and painful death."

"Then so be it," Carla removed Taven's hand from her shoulder only to have her father's hand touch her there. She took a moment to think about it then decided to stop herself.

Ash stepped up to Fox and asked, "Wait, what do you mean Nightmare's spirit world energy? We weakened her world's core."

"I don't understand either Ash," Fox answered her. "But there's nothing we can do but hope Princess Elena and Mateo can reverse this...somehow."

"You're right," Ash said after letting out a depressing sigh. "They're our only hope for surviving this crisis. I just hope they can escape this...as I escaped Nightmare's control."

**Back inside the Keep**

Meanwhile, Nightmare managed to hear what was happening in the Wizard Islands and let out a soft laugh at what Ash had to say about her destruction. "Oh, Ash. Do you really think this is the first time you said such foolish words," she asked as if the malvago was here with her. "Even in your demon state, we've repeated this senario...more times than I can count."

Nightmare then went back to her window and watched the people of Avalor suffer. "Your dead princess and wizard are useless now. Just like their people, they're embracing the truth I've been casting out for speaking." When she turned around, her smile quickly faded and turned to a look of shock as she asked, "WHAT'S THIS?!"

Her sight was Mateo managing to get up from Nightmare's control. "Whoo! What a rush that was," he said stretching himself.

"Well, well, well," Nightmare said satisfied. "It appears my cleansing has no affect on you." Mateo didn't want to hear another word from Nightmare and picked up his tamborita saying, "This fight's gone far enough. You've bored us to death with your bullshit, Nightmare! You're going DOWN!"

After finishing his last sentence, Mateo attempted to attack Nightmare with one of his attack spells. This made Nightmare disappear to avoid the spell leaving Mateo in shock. He then looked outside the Keep's window and saw Nightmare floating in the air.

"How honorable for a royal wizard," Nightmare said. "But you still don't understand. My destruction for the sinless world has started. And you, Mateo have failed!" And with that, Nightmare lifted her hands and casted another spell with her dark magic causing her to grow wings covered in blood. Then a bladed covered tail grew from her lower back before her wrists had blades coming out of them.

Mateo watched the whole transformation in horror and took a few steps away from the spirit demon. Nightmare then flew back into her Keep and landed in front of Mateo. "Take a good look at this Mateo. The beginning of the end. All the sins this world feels guilty of has given me incredible strength. And I will use that strength to let everyone know, there is no hope for survival. There is only the sinless world."

After hearing these words, Mateo thought about running towards Nightmare before his attention went towards Elena. She was still caught in Nightmare's spell and the spirit demon smirked at this. "You cannot save her," she said before fly charging at Elena. Mateo got in the way and smacked Nightmare away from her with his tamborita.

Noticing that she was just saved from Nightmare's attack, Elena kept trying to get out of Nightmare's spell. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking to herself. "Naomi. Gabe. Victor. Carla. Ash." She then saw Mateo preparing for a fight when he looked over to her and said, "Elena. I need you."

"Mateo," Elena looked over to see her Scepter of Light rolling towards her. She smiled at this and took one more look at Nightmare's new devilish look. "Let's finish this," Elena said out loud before picking up her scepter and finally getting out of Nightmare's spell. She then rushed over to Mateo and both watched as Nightmare flew over to them.

And thus began the final fight.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Oh yeah! The real final battle is coming in the next chapter, and- wait for it. It'll have 2 seperate endings!**

**Tom: Oh, I'm excited to see how those turn out!**

**Isiah: Me too. **

**Tom: Anyways we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	22. Final Battle Part 3

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's up!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare! We are now at the final fight scene of this story, so I hope you guys are ready for what's gonna happen!**

**Tom: I am for sure!**

**Isiah: Of course you are Tom. Shall we began?**

**Tom: Let's shall.**

* * *

"I offer a chance at a peaceful life, and this is the thanks I get," Nightmare said. "Very well. I have ways of dealing with you ignorant fools."

"The peaceful life you offer is hell," Elena stepped up. "It will not come to pass!" Nightmare felt challenged by Elena's words and began charging at her and Mateo. But just when she was about to attack, Mateo made the blades on his tamborita collide with her wrist blades. He was quickly pushed backwards and Nightmare immediately turned her attention to Elena.

Elena made an attempt to use her Glow element on her scepter but Nightmare tilted the scepter and counter-blinded Elena. She fell back but still kept her balance which led Nightmare to magically grab Elena and up-lash her stomach with her blade. She quickly fell on her back.

Mateo got up and shot an attack spell at Nightmare, only for it to be shot back by the spirit demon. Nightmare then charged at Mateo again but this time the wizard caught her with one of his capturing spells. This gave him the opportunity to run up and magically backflip kick Nightmare in her jaw followed by another one in mid-air.

As the spirit demon fell to the ground, Mateo saw Elena quickly making her way back up and then turned to see Nightmare getting up as well. He then immediately shot a spell that brought Nightmare towards him, but Elena got in the way and blasted her with her Blaze element.

Nightmare quickly got up and disappeared before Elena or Mateo could fire another shot at her. A few short moments later, they were surrounded by demon soldiers with demonized guns. This frustrated Elena and she blurted out, "I'm tired of killing these fucking soldiers!"

"Come back and fight us, you damn coward demon," Mateo shouted. After his last statement, he and Elena heard a chuckle and turned around to see Nightmare sitting on her throne with a smirk. "Oh but I much rather watch as my minions feast on your sinful flesh," she said ordering the soldiers to attack.

As the soldiers quickly ran towards Elena and Mateo, the two quickly jumped over the horde and did their work with them. Elena shooting her Blaze element and Mateo killing the demons with the blades on his tamborita. After they were through with the horde of demons, they turned their attention back at Nightmare who was flying in the air and casting a spell. The spell blinded Elena and Mateo but teleported them to a different version of Nightmare's Keep.

When Mateo and Elena landed on the ground, they were again surrounded by demons, but this time they were clones of Gabe and Ash. Not intimidated by anything in front of them, they began their attack on the horde of clones. As Mateo was fighting the Gabe clones, one of them managed to get the upper hand on Mateo by punching him and making him land on his back.

Elena saw Mateo go down and quickly looked to see the Ash clones that weren't killed going towards her. She then attempted to use her scepter again but this time, one of the Gabe clones shoved her towards the Ash clones, who only pushed her back towards the Gabe clone that shoved her. He then lifted the Princess up and slammed her on her chest.

Nightmare got up from her throne and laughed as Elena and Mateo were beaten too easily by her minions. She then saw Mateo trying to get up and went up to him with her wrist blade. Using the blade to stab the side of his chest before hearing Mateo scream in pain. Nightmare then let out another smirk before leaning to his ear and whispering, "You've casted your last spell, Royal Wizard."

And with that, Nightmare removed the blade from his chest and turned her attention towards Elena. She told her soldiers to hold her up and they immediately did what they were asked. "Hold her still so I won't make too much of a mess," she said sharpening her blades. Elena slowly her eyes and saw that Nightmare's blade was up to her throat. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

Just before it came, there were gunshots heard from behind Nightmare and one of the clones of Gabe were being blasted and killed by Fox and King Taven on Wizard Island birds. They quickly flew into the Keep and just when Nightmare was going to strike one of them down, she turned to see the real Ash Delgado slap her with her tamborita. She flew back into Elena and her clones.

Ash quickly ran up to Elena and offered her a hand in which it was quickly accepted. Behind them, Victor and Carla Delgado saw Mateo wounded and Fox flew down to them with a healing potion and asked, "Need this?"

Carla nodded and took the potion before dripping some of it on Mateo's wounded stomach. It quickly healed up making him able to get back up. He then saw who healed him and Victor threw his tamborita back at him.

"How'd you guys get here without being caught in the red rain," Mateo asked.

Fox went up to Mateo and answered his question. "We had to create a portal to transport us here. It wasn't even easy."

"You...miserable...SNAKES," Nightmare yelled as she got up slowly. "Idiotic pieces of scum! HOW DARE YOU!"

Just when someone was going to make their next move, more of Nightmare's demons came through the Keep entrance. This led to Victor, Carla, Fox, and Taven to deal with them. Mateo looked over to the dark world's core and saw that Gabe and Naomi were finding a way to power it down for good. He then shouted their names and immediately got their attention. They waved back at him before turning his attention back to Nightmare with Ash and Elena.

"Avalor will not fall to your sinful fight, Nightmare," Ash said taking a step towards the spirit demon.

Nightmare got up and sharpened her blades again as she spoke. "Fight me further and your family is lost Ash. What you don't realize is that I have the power of an immortal. In the sinless world, I...am God!"

And with that, one more fight broke out.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Aye, the friends to the rescue!**

**Tom: But will it be enough to stop Nightmare?**

**Isiah: Guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter. We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm really trying to get this story done before the year ends, so here's hoping.**

**Tom: Yeah, but other than that, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	23. Final Battle Part 4

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's happening good readers!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Last time, Elena and Mateo engaged in another brawl with Nightmare.**

**Tom: The dark spirit demom managed to get the upper hand, but just when she was going to do the finishing blow, the Delgados and company managed to make it inside the Keep and stop Nightmare.**

**Isiah: Now with the odds completely even, can Elena stop Nightmare in one final battle?**

**Tom: Let's get into this next chapter and find out.**

* * *

Not being intimidated by Nightmare's words, Ash fired an attack spell at Nightmare only to have it fired back at her by the spirit demon, knocking her out. This stunned Elena and Mateo but they charged their way towards Nightmare. The spirit demon let out a smirk and charged at the two magic welders as well.

Elena managed to jump off of Nightmare's shoulders, but just when she was going to land, Nightmare super kicked Elena making her land next to where Ash was laying at. Mateo revealed the blades on his tamborita and attempted to stab Nightmare with them. After a few dodges from the demon, she made an attempt to strike back at Mateo with her wrist blades. Both types of blades colliding in the fight.

After blade dueling for what seemed like a long while, Mateo managed to kick Nightmare in her chest, making her fly over to the dark world core. She soon noticed this and began casting a spell on the core. While Mateo was watching, Ash and Elena quickly got up and saw that Nightmare was up to something.

"I'm going to enjoy this part," Nightmare said as a huge pool of lava surrounded the foothold. Elena stepped up and said, "I bet you will." She then attacked Nightmare with her Blaze element from her scepter. This made Nightmare land back onto the foothold but she quickly got back up. Before Elena, Mateo, and Ash could charge at Nightmare again, she casted some of the flames from the lava to block their path.

Ash didn't even flinch from the flames and stepped up asking, "Do you seriously believe one of your flame walls can stop us?! You're more of a coward than I thought, Nighty!"

Nightmare didn't take the malvago's insult too well and fired a blade spark at Elena and Mateo, pushing them away from her and Ash. She then began fighting the malvago and managed to mark a huge cut on her arm before picking her up and slamming Ash's ribcage on her neck, crippling her completely.

Ash let out a painful scream as she was just crippled by her former master. Nightmare dropped Ash on her injured side before realizing Mateo and Elena charging back at her again. She just magically forced them away from her and turned her attention towards Ash. She took a long look at the injured malvago, smirking at what she did to her and suddenly, an idea formed in her head that's she done before.

Keeping her smirk, Nightmare walked back over to Ash, but not before Carla could see her injured mother and rush towards her. Nightmare saw this and rushed over, growling to the young malvago and engaging in a fight. During the fight, Carla managed to put Nightmare in a headlock. Making an attempt to snap the spirit demon's neck. She kept at this hold until Nightmare managed to find a way out by biting into Carla's arm like a hungry demon.

Carla immediately released the hold she had on Nightmare and fell over to hold her arm. Nightmare looked over at her, watching as she suffered and went over to her with her wrist blade. She then raised her blade up and just before she was going to strike Carla, she caught her wrist and tried to back her away.

Nightmare let out an evil chuckle as she spoke. "Your scream of death was such an amusement to me, Carla. Hope you don't mind if I make you do it again." After a few moments of trying to cut Carla with her blade, Nightmare eventually stopped and said, "I see someone won't comply to my amusement. But I'll bet your mother will agree to it."

"Please, no," Carla managed to say before trying to get back up. She quickly fell back down and watched as Nightmare went over to Ash and shoved her wrist blade right into the side of her injured ribcage.

Ash let out a horrifying scream as the blade was drawing deep into her injured side. Eventually, Nightmare pulled the blade out and looked at the blood that stayed with her blade. "Mmm, this'll be just like old times. Eh, Ash?"

"I will...never rejoin you," Ash managed to say through her hurting side. This made Nightmare frown a bit and she sighed saying, "Very well. I'll torment your injured body until you comply." Nightmare then raised her blade up and just when she was going to strike again, she ended up being struck through the back and through her stomach by Mateo's bladed tamborita.

"You won't harm anyone anymore," Mateo said deeply as he threw Nightmare in the middle of the foothold. After laying there for a moment, Nightmare was slowly getting up as she spoke.

"I shall not be defeated," she said holding her wounded stomach. "No matter how many times you defeat me, I will simply return again and again! US SPIRIT DEMONS ARE IMMORTAL! WE CANNOT DIE!"

As Nightmare was letting out an evil laugh, Elena walked over to her with an angered look and stepped on one of her spirit demon's blades. Using her foot to tear the blade off her before doing the same to the other. Her ears enjoying the screams of the one who nearly caused the destruction of her kingdom.

Elena took a step back and watched as Nightmare was taking her time getting up. While she was watching, she heard her say, "Princess Elena. I beg of you. Please-"

"Please what, Nightmare," Elena cut her off.

"Stop this senseless fight," Nightmare tried walking up to her but ended up wobbly on her knees. Looking up to the angered princess. "We can start all over. Start a new peaceful world. All of us. I promise. I promise it."

Not wanting to hear anything else Nightmare had to say, Elena just continued over to her dark world's core and began using her scepter to cast a spell onto the core transporting them back to Nightmare's spirit world. Nightmare got angry at this and managed to get up shouting, "Your kingdom is dead! It's over for your kingdom! I will not be denied by these sinful fools!"

Nightmare then made one final attempt to stop Elena.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: The next and final two chapter will have the two endings in them. Will they be good? Will one of them be bad? We'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Tom: Can't wait for that to happen. Fellow readers, don't forget to leave a nice review for this chapter. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	24. Bad Ending

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's up!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Finally after doing almost a year long story, it's time for the endings.**

**Tom: It sure has been a long ride.**

**Isiah: Sure has, buddy. Now with nothing else to say, let's get moving. This chapter will be the Bad Ending.**

* * *

Ash slowly managed to slowly get up after almost being crippled by Nightmare. She overheard her shouting at Elena and her allies and soon saw her get up to try to stop her.

"I will not be denied by these sinful fools," Nightmare shouted making one final attempt to stop Elena. Ash saw this and ran up to Nightmare, shoving her off the foothold and into the dark spirit world core.

"Nightmare, we may be sinners," Ash said watch with everyone else as the spirit demon was being burned alive by her own world core. It eventually began cracking from little bits to huge cracks and everyone began taking cover behind certain objects of the room as the core finally came to an exploding end.

Ash noticed that Nightmare and the dark spirit world core were destroyed and said, "But we just did a saint's job." Just when she was going to take another step, her badly injured ribcage got the best of her body and she ended up on the ground.

Fox, Victor, and Carla went over to Ash's aid and began looking over her for a second. "How is she, Fox," Victor asked.

"She's hurt. Badly," Fox answered.

"Well we have to take her to a hospital," Carla said.

King Taven stepped in and said, "Oh nonsense my dear. I know a place where she can heal quickly."

"And where would that be," Carla looked up at the wizard king.

"My soul chamber in the Wizard Island castle, of course," King Taven answered. Fox overheard this and got up asking, "Are you certain this will work?"

"I'm sure of it," Taven lifted Ash up bridal style. "But we must leave this world at once. With this world core destroyed, it'll be covered in nothing but pure darkness." Elena and her friends heard this and joined Taven and the others. "Well standing here won't do anything," Elena said.

Fox took out his tamborita and created a magical portal. After he was finished, he montioned everyone to come with him inside the portal. They all followed him inside.

**Back at the Wizard Island Entrance**

Elena, Gabe, Mateo, and Naomi were just taking the elevator from the Wizard Islands back to ground lands. They were heading back to Avalor until Victor stopped them for a moment.

"Princess Elena! Wait," Victor caught up to the group.

"Eh, what is it," Elena stopped for the elder malvago.

Victor let out a sigh as he spoke. "I just wanna say...you know, since we saved Avalor from total destruction...thank you...for not having me or my family from being killed by Nightmare."

Elena stepped up to Victor and said, "Don't mention it Victor." Just when everyone was about to walk off, a siren was being heard from afar and the group immediately knew what it was.

"That's the Royal Guard siren," Naomi said turning over to Victor. The others looked at him as well and after a moment stare off, the elder malvago held his arms up and said, "Go ahead and take me."

Gabe took out some handcuffs and placed them on Victor's wrists. "Sorry, Victor. You may have helped us kill Nightmare, but you're still a convicted criminal," he said.

"I guess it's for the best," Victor said walking over to the Royal Guard ship with Elena.

**Epilogue**

In the now completely dark spirit world, a certain figure was walking about until he saw a burnt version of Nightmare. He sighed and said, "Oh Nightmare. How you have failed miserably. Once again, that damned Princess Elena has foiled your plans."

After his last sentence, the figure removed the hoodie from his head revealing himself to be none other than...Darkness. Mateo's spirit demon.

"She and Mateo may have defeated me before, but here I am. Stronger, faster, better than before. And it's all thanks to you, Nightmare," Darkness continued before walking up to a view of the dark spirit world. He then looked at the ruined world one more time before saying, "Enjoy your victory Princess Elena...because I can assure you...it will be your last."

Bad Ending

* * *

**Isiah: OH SNAP!**

**Tom: DARKNESS CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

**Isiah: Such a cliffhanger bad ending we did here, bro!**

**Tom: I know, I know!**

**Isiah: The next and final chapter will be the Good Ending. So stay tuned for it guys.**

**Tom: Wonder what's gonna come after we get the good ending out.**

**Isiah: Well, we are getting back to the random fun stories, there's no denying that. But we could do some shipped stories. After the new season 3 Elena episodes that dropped, there are plenty of ideas.**

**Tom: One of them including Matena I bet.**

**Isiah: Hey I can't help it. I roleplay as Mateo on Twitter. That's something I'm not getting into in an author's note...for personal reasons.**

**Tom: Yeah, that's understandable. Everyone don't forget to leave a nice review for the Bad Ending. Hope you guys enjoyed it. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	25. Good Ending

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's up!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare! Not too long ago, did the bad ending of this story. Now it's time for the good ending.**

**Tom: So without anymore talk, let's jump right into it.**

* * *

"I will not be denied by these sinful fools," Nightmare shouted lunging at Elena, who was busy using her Scepter of Light on the dark spirit world core. She noticed Nightmare coming at her and quickly dodged her jump. After Nightmare landed, she found herself weakened from her wounded body again.

As Nightmare fell over again, Elena took this opportunity to step up to her spirit demon and point her scepter at her. A look of anger on her face. Her scepter firmly in her hand. She found herself free to say one last thing to Nightmare before firing her blaze element.

"Go. To. Hell."

"Blaze!"

The blast from Elena's scepter shot Nightmare off the foothold and into the lava pit. Horrifying death screams filled Elena's ears with relief knowing that her spirit demon was dying in her own world. While she was watching Nightmare, Elena held her stomach as if she got brutally beaten. And she had been brutally beaten as well as her allies. But watching Nightmare drown in her own hellfire was something completely worth it.

After what felt like a long eternity, Nightmare was fully drowned in the lava and Elena fainted almost falling into the lava pit. Luckily Mateo caught her and laid her on his lap.

"Thanks Mateo," Elena managed to say resting herself on her wizard's lap.

"You deserve it," Mateo smiled back at Elena. They kept looking at each other for a minute before Fox came up to them and said, "Our work is finished, Mateo."

"Yeah. Finally," Mateo said letting out a slight chuckle. "That last battle really drained us of our energy."

Just when Fox was going to respond, King Taven went up to them and said, "Not to worry. We can get plenty of that back at my castle. But first, we must destroy the core to prevent anymore of this Nightmare-ish hell from happening again."

Elena got up from Mateo's lap and said, "And that's exactly what we're gonna do." She then walked up to the core and casted a spell on her scepter making energy fly to the core. Everyone watched as Elena did her task but a certain demon and a whole horde of others came into the room and got Gabe's attention.

As Gabe turned around and pulled out his tamborita, the female demon shouted, "No! Don't attack!" Everyone who was watching Elena turned around to the horde of demons and backed away a little from them.

"Why shouldn't we attack you," Elena asked pointing her scepter at the horde. "We've spent the entire day killing anyone who even breathed demon energy."

"You misunderstand, Princess Elena. You have done us quite a huge favor," the female demon admitted.

"And what's huge favor would that be," Mateo asked butting in the conversation.

"Why, ridding our world of Nightmare of course," the female demon answered stepping up to the crown princess. "You see many years ago, Nightmare had enslaved our world and killed many of our demon kind. And turned the ones she's killed into horrifying demon slaves. The ones that weren't killed like us were just locked up in her Keep dungeon. Never to escape."

Elena thought about what she just heard and responded with, "I'm sorry that happened to you guys."

"Oh don't be. You killed Nightmare and saved what's left of our demon kind," the demon said. "Now, I understand that you wish to destroy the core, but-" King Taven kindly cut off the demon.

"Actually, there could be a way to settle our differences without having a destroyed world," he said.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Your kind has a thing with magic, right," Taven asked.

"Of course we do," the demon answered.

"Well how would you guys like to make sure that the same incident years ago never happens again, and make some new allies in the process?" Elena looked at Taven weirdly and asked, "What are you planning?"

"Just trust me, Princess," Taven said offering a handshake to the female demon. "You make peace with our world, we'll make peace with yours. Deal?" The demon was a little hesitant about the handshake but accepted it anyway. "You got yourself a deal."

After King Taven released his handshake, Elena put her scepter down and said, "Alright. Guess we're leaving this world be. I need to know something as well Ms."

"My name's Flower," the female demon finally introduced herself. "What would you like to know?"

"Okay. Nightmare said she was going to cleanse my world of its sins. Was she telling the truth or was her intention was to destroy my world," Elena asked.

Flower let out a chuckle as she spoke. "It was a little bit of both. She wanted your world destroyed so that she could merge it with ours. Luckily you stopped her before she could do it."

"Luck is right Flower," Elena took out her scepter again. "Now then, let's get busy. We have a magical barrier to place on this world."

**Epilogue**

_Elena and her allies from her world and the Wizard Islands taught the demons lessons in magic and even created a magical barrier keeping any and all hell out of the dark world. With both worlds at peace, no spirit demons were ever seen and the only wars that were engaged were the rebirth of the dark world's Dejected Angel, and Elena learning a horrifying truth about her parents death that nobody in her family expected._

Good Ending

* * *

**Isiah: YES! Finally, we're done with this story!**

**Tom: I gotta admit, I had fun with this story.**

**Isiah: So did I, Tom!**

**Tom: So what're we gonna work on, next?**

**Isiah: I'm not sure yet. But like I said in the bad ending, we are getting back to the random fun stories. Maybe do some more shipped stories. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Tom: That's understandable. Guys, we hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please be sure to give it a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys! Thanks for supporting us everyday! This is the end of the Nightmare series...forever. Y'know, until something comes up, I'm not sure. But anyway, we'll see y'all later! Holla at your boys! Moral of this story series: Don't summon demons. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until- Wait, what?**

**Tom: Don't summon demons is the moral of this story series.**

**Isiah: You clearly forgot what happened in the beginning of Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. But anyways, thanks for supporting this story series guys. We'll see you in the next project. PEACE!**


End file.
